A Luta pelo amor
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Intrigas... podem afastar duas pessoas que realmente se amam? Do que um homem é capaz pela mulher de sua vida? Nono Capítulo postado, finalmente! Siegfried e Hilda.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo

* * *

**

Corria assustada. Tênues raios de luar passavam pela copa das árvores, mas não era o suficiente para iluminar seu caminho. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas não podia parar. Tinha que escapar. Agora, que descobrira tudo, não podia mais continuar com aquilo. As lágrimas escorriam abundantes de seus olhos violetas. Como pudera desconfiar de Siegfried? Como não percebera o que estava acontecendo a sua volta? Sentiu que ele estava se afastando dela, mas não teve coragem de perguntar seus motivos... Apenas permitiu que a distância se impusesse entre eles... Sem questionar, sem ter como evitar... E agora se arrependia...

Seus passos se arrastavam. Estava cansada. Correra a noite toda, mas não podia parar, não até ter certeza de que estava em segurança. De que Ymir não mais a perseguia. Assustou-se quando sua capa enroscara no galho de uma das árvores, parando seu movimento bruscamente, fazendo com que caísse sobre a neve. Permaneceu deitada alguns instantes, e então se voltou para ver o que tinha acontecido. Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios arroxeados e trêmulos pelo frio. Levantou-se e caminhou até o galho, desenroscando a capa, para em seguida retomar sua corrida...Mas quando seus olhos miraram o caminho a sua frente...

Olhou ao redor, buscando reconhecer o local onde estava, ou o caminho de onde viera, mas não conseguiu... Estava perdida. Seu coração disparou. Ele a devia estar perseguindo. Não podia correr o risco de voltar... Mas o que fazer? Para onde deveria ir?

Sentiu o peso do cansaço, suas pernas trêmulas dobraram e ela não conseguiu sustentar o peso de seu corpo, sentando pesadamente no chão. Os soluços de pânico explodiram de seu peito. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e permitiu que o choro convulsivo a tomasse. O frio aumentava. Se ficasse ali muito mais tempo, acabaria congelando.

Olhou ao redor, seus olhos estavam pesados. A corrida a deixara exaurida. Apoiou as mãos na neve, mas não conseguiu se levantar. Respirou fundo, enquanto seus dedos se afundavam na neve fofa, baixou a cabeça e encarou suas mãos, vendo-as afundarem na neve... Talvez não precisasse mais correr... Aquela poderia ser a fuga perfeita... E não mais teria que se preocupar.

Respirou profundamente e deitou, encolhendo-se. As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Como se arrependia de não ter acreditado em Siegfried... Pior que isso... Como pudera desconfiar dele? Fechou os olhos e deixou que a escuridão a levasse. Deitada na neve, naquele frio... Não demoraria até que congelasse... E então... Finalmente estaria livre.

* * *

Tinha que encontr�-la. Mantê-la em segurança. Ele provavelmente a estava perseguindo. Não aceitaria que o rejeitasse. Mesmo ferido, tinha que encontr�-la. Depois pensaria em como tratar seu ferimento... Embora tivesse certeza de que não era tão grave quanto podia parecer.

Correu pela floresta, sentia que a encontraria ali. Era o lugar de mais difícil acesso, onde ela se sentiria segura para buscar algum lugar para se esconder, mas era também perigoso. Se perdesse o caminho, aquela floresta era como um labirinto mesmo de diaà noite, na penumbra, não havia chance de escapatória. Tinha que encontr�-la antes que fosse tarde demais... Com esses pensamentos em mente, adentrou a floresta, correndo o mais rápido que podia e mantendo seus sentidos à alerta.

Sua atenção fôra atraída pelo que parecia um choro... Um choro doloroso e assustado. Sorriu, tinha que ser ela. Precisava encontr�-la antes dele. Correu seguindo aquele som que apesar de lhe cortar o coração ao imagin�-la sofrendo, era o que lhe alimentava as esperanças.

Chegou a uma clareira, o choro parara há alguns minutos, mas sentiu que era aquele o caminho que devia seguir. Seus olhos azuis perscrutaram o local, tentando ver algo através daquela escuridão. Caminhou alguns passos e olhou ao redor. Seus olhos arregalaram.

Seu coração disparou ao ver um vulto caído em meio à neve. Tinha que ser ela! Aproximou-se cauteloso, ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo caído e tomou-o nos braços, virando-o para si. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao reconhecê-la, lágrimas que passaram de felicidade a medo, quando se deu conta de que seu rosto estava frio e arroxeado.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela e pôde sentir a fraca respiração. Esperanças renovadas, ele agora tinha que aquecê-la o mais rapidamente. Tomou-a nos braços e pôs-se a correr o mais rápido que o peso de seus corpos permitia. Sabia que havia uma cabana por ali... Tinha que encontrar o lugar antes que fosse tarde demais.

Depois de alguns minutos de corrida incessante, conseguiu vislumbrar a pequena cabana em meio à escuridão. Olhou para Hilda, desacordada em seus braços e caminhou rapidamente. Forçou um pouco a porta e esta cedeu, dando-lhe passagem.

A cabana era escura e estava fria. Parecia que ninguém passava por ali havia um bom tempo. Seus olhos procuraram fazer um reconhecimento do local o máximo que a escuridão lhe permitia. Vislumbrou uma cama e caminhou com Hilda até lá. Tinha que agir rápido. Tinha que aquecê-la.

Deitou-a na cama e correu até a lareira. Conseguiu encontrar alguns pedaços de lenha que por sorte estavam secos e pôs-se a tentar acendê-la. Em poucos instantes, o fogo já estava alto, mas mesmo assim, não seria o suficiente para aquecê-la.

Sabia o que tinha que fazer e esperava que ela lhe perdoasse por sua ousadia. Despiu-a e afastou as cobertas. Corou ao vê-la seminua. Não pôde conter o arrepio de desejo que lhe tomou o corpo, mas não devia pensar nisso. Tinha que salv�-la. Ela não podia morrer. Não permitiria que acontecesse. Sabia que a melhor forma de aquecer-lhe era transmitir a ela o calor de seu corpo, por isso, despiu-se também e deitou ao lado dela. Puxou-a para que se deitasse sobre ele e cobriu a ambos, abraçando-a com força e esfregando-lhe as costas.

Lembrou-se de quando e como tudo começou... Não podia ter permitido que acontecesse daquela forma...

Continua...

* * *

Oi Pessoal! Estou de volta! Esta fic não vai ser muito grande, eu juro! Espero os comentários sempre carinhosos e animadores de vocês! Abraços a todos e atá o próximo capítulo! 


	2. Como tudo começou Perturbação

Como tudo começou

Perturbação

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Eu estava incomodado com a presença daquele homem. Aquela sensação me estava perturbando de uma maneira assustadora. Eu devia ser-lhe grato por tê-la salvado... Mas... Por algum motivo que eu não conseguia explicar... Eu sentia que devia ficar alerta... Que aquele homem não era confiável...

- Até logo, senhorita. – disse beijando a mão a dela.

Aquele gesto me ferira mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Conhecia-a há anos e nunca me atrevera a toc�-la... E os deuses sabiam o quanto eu desejava toc�-la, abraç�-la, beij�-la, am�-la... Ao se endireitar, seus olhos encontraram os meus e o que eu vira me abalara... A forma com ele me encarou... Ele estava me desafiando abertamente...

Meus pensamentos se perderam ao relembrar o dia em que Ymir Igdrasil apareceu... Do nada...

Senhorita Hilda saíra cedo... E sozinha, dispensando a companhia da senhorita Flear. Ela costumava passear pelos arredores do castelo diariamente. Eu não gostava quando ela saía sozinha, mas naquele dia em especial, ela estava demorando mais do que o de costume. Eu estava decidido a sair e procur�-la... Quando vi um homem cruzando os portões do castelo, com ela desacordada em seus braços.

Flear apareceu, preocupada e eu me aproximei. Vê-la desacordada, com um corte profundo na testa, o rosto e os braços cheios de arranhões me deixara arrasado. Jurei naquele momento que não a deixaria mais sair sozinha... Mas a constatação de que não seria eu a acompanh�-la me deixara aturdido.

Desde aquele dia, ele a visitava com freqüência. Os dois tornaram-se próximos e saiam sempre juntos. Eu sentia que ela estava se afastando de mim... Bem, nunca tivemos muito contato. Eu sempre tive em mente a minha posição e principalmente, a dela. Ela é uma valkíria, uma representante de Odin na Terra e eu... Eu sou apenas um Cavaleiro. Minha obrigação é zelar pela vida dela, mas eu desenvolvi um sentimento muito além de apenas esse "dever"... E sempre senti que ela me via ao menos como um grande amigo... Mas agora, já não tenho essa certeza... Sinto que os sentimentos de amizade que ela antes tinha por mim, estão se esvaindo... E que o que mais me dói... É que não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir.

Desperto de meu transe ao sentir uma mão pousar sobre meu ombro esquerdo.

- Tudo bem, Siegfried? – ergui os olhos e vi Fenrir me encarando.

- O que? – digo, ainda sem me dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Olho ao redor e percebo que ele já saíra. Meus olhos se voltam para a janela e posso ver senhorita Hilda conversando com a senhorita Flear. Como eu pudera me distrair daquela maneira!

Encaro Fenrir seriamente e ele se afasta. Tinha a certeza de que ele e Hagen desconfiavam dos meus sentimentos, mas nunca permiti qualquer abertura para que fosse tocado no assunto... Talvez eu estivesse errado agindo daquela forma... Talvez me abrir com alguém me fizesse bem... Mas... Não conseguia... Ainda não.

Retirei-me do aposento, passando por Fenrir sem dizer uma única palavra. Fui até o pátio e fiquei ali, andando de um lado para o outro, como um animal furioso. Resmungando bobagens sobre Ymir Igdrasil. Eu sabia que tinha que me controlar... Mas vê-la tão próxima àquele homem... Deixava-me perdido e angustiado... Eu tinha certeza que tinha algo de errado com ele... Que ele a poderia machucar e essa certeza não me deixava em paz.

* * *

Abriu a pequena caixa arredondada. O magnífico anel de ouro reluziu diante de seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam maliciosamente. Era o presente perfeito para dar prosseguimento aos seus planos.

Segurando o anel entre os dedos, recostou-se à cadeira. O sorriso de escárnio desapareceu de seu rosto, seus olhos se desviaram do anel e se estreitaram perigosamente. Lembrou-se de Siegfried. Tinha que encontrar uma forma de se livrar dele... Sabia que o cavaleiro representava um perigo para seus planos...

Levantou-se caminhou até a enorme janela. Tinha uma vista privilegiada da região: As montanhas cobertas de neve, e ao longe, podia vislumbrar o contorno do castelo Guaruhara. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçaram quando uma rajada de vento gélido passou por ele, que sequer estremeceu... Como se não tivesse sentido nada. Tinha que se livrar daquele Cavaleiro. Mas como? O que poderia fazer para tir�-lo de seu caminho?

Um brilho diabólico surgiu nos olhos verdes e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso maldoso. Já sabia o que fazer para tirar aquela "pedra" de seu caminho.

Encaminhou-se rapidamente até a porta e saiu do aposento.

Andou pelos corredores até chegar à entrada que levava à escada para os calabouços. Pegou uma tocha e caminhou lentamente até a escada. A cada degrau que descia, o ambiente se tornava mais sombrio. Cobriu o rosto com um lenço, na intenção de evitar o cheiro desagradável. Era um lugar escuro; úmido e fétido. As teias de aranha, as quais afastava com as mãos, caiam do teto como grossas cortinas. Uma luz fraca entrava por um pequeno buraco na parede. Seus passos ecoavam pelo local e um barulho constante de gotas caindo numa poça d'água era ouvido.

Podia ouvir uma pesada respiração, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais da cela... A única que estava ocupada... Atualmente. No passado, aquele local já estivera cheio de prisioneiros e seus constantes gemidos de dor e súplicas eram ouvidos incessantemente, mas, como proteção para sua identidade e para passar a imagem de homem bom e generoso, dera fim aos prisioneiros... Restando apenas um... Um ser que ninguém se importaria que fosse mantido aprisionado... Era até melhor que o fosse... Um ser que caberia perfeitamente aos seus propósitos...

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Eu andava distraído pelos arredores do castelo Guaruhara, e ao contrário do que se esperava de um guerreiro, que era pensar em batalhas e treinos, eu estava com os pensamentos bem longe da guerra. Sentia-me estranhamente apreensivo desde a aparição daquele homem. Aquela proximidade dele com a senhorita Hilda estava me deixando perturbado, sentia um incontrolável ciúme, mas isso não explicava minha preocupação... Era algo mais profundo... Algo que eu apenas vislumbrara em algum momento... Sentia um aperto no peito, um pressentimento de que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer e que eu devia estar preparado...

Sentei-me sobre a raiz de uma árvore, no meio da floresta, próximo ao castelo, encostando-me em seu tronco e, involuntariamente, o rosto dela me veio à mente. Aquela simples visão foi suficiente para que eu esquecesse minhas preocupações... Pelo menos por um tempo, para pensar apenas nela... Em seus lindos olhos ametistas, seus longos cabelos prateados que pareciam ser tão sedosos, pois nunca me atrevera a toc�-los... Embora desejasse ardentemente fazê-lo.

Relembrei os momentos que passei ao lado dela, admirando-a de longe e senti aquele mesmo estremecimento que me tomava sempre que nossos olhares se cruzavam e ela me sorria afetuosamente. Sorri ante essas lembranças.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, repousando-a contra o tronco da árvore na qual me recostara, fiquei a admirar o céu colorido pelas luzes da Aurora Boreal: vermelho, amarelo, verde, azul, violeta... O céu adquirira uma miscelânea de cores brilhantes, diáfanas.

Sempre gostei de admirar o céu estrelado e enfeitado por um dos mais belos espetáculos dos deuses, enquanto perdia-me em pensamentos sobre ela... Tudo ao meu redor sumira naquele momento... Era como se no mundo só existissem a mim, aquele céu magnífico e as lembranças que eu trazia dela... E fiquei ali, sentado, admirando a paisagem e pensando nela...

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Eu caminhava pelos arredores do castelo, perdida em pensamentos. Não deveria sair àquela hora, mas eu gostava de passear, ainda mais numa noite como aquela... Tão linda... Eu não podia perder uma noite esplendorosa como aquela deitada me meu quarto.

Um ruído me surpreendera. Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore e fiquei extasiada ao vê-lo, caminhando, iluminado pelas brilhantes cores da Aurora Boreal... Um manto de luz que o envolvia e parecia protegê-lo.

Vi quando ele se sentou sobre a raiz de uma árvore. Siegfried ficara ali, sentado, parecendo alheio a tudo ao seu redor, mergulhado em um mundo só seu. Meu coração disparou ao vislumbrar um tímido sorriso que se formara em seus lábios. Ele sempre fôra tão sério... Era difícil vê-lo sorrir... Ele tinha um ar sonhador...

Será que ele estava apaixonado? Esse pensamento me viera subitamente e senti um aperto no peito... Minhas esperanças se esvaíram... Certamente não era em mim que ele pensava naquele momento. Quando ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, contra o tronco da árvore, e fitou o céu, ainda com aquele sorriso encantador nos lábios, todos os meus pensamentos se dissiparam e eu só pude pensar em como ele estava bonito... Encantador. Fiquei alguns momentos a admir�-lo...

Temi que ele me surpreendesse e resolvi me afastar do local e fui para meu quarto, caminhei lentamente pelos corredores, não queria acordar Flear... Eu já não estava mais conseguindo conter as lágrimas e isso não passaria despercebido por minha irmã... Eu não estava com cabeça para explicações naquele momento... Eu queria apenas... Chorar...

Deitei-me na cama e fiquei pensando nele. Ele era tão lindo, seus olhos azuis claros sempre tão doces, apesar de sérios, seus cabelos louros e levemente ondulados chegavam até o meio das costas e eu sentia uma vontade imensa de tocar aqueles fios dourados que pareciam tão sedosos.

Lembrei-me daquele sorriso sonhador que eu vira há alguns minutos e o medo tomou meu coração. Não suportaria ficar longe dele e só imagin�-lo com outra pessoa...

- Ah, Siegfried... – solucei, não conseguindo mais conter aquela dor que me tomara... Não sabia mais como esconder o que eu sentia. No começo, via-o apenas como um grande amigo, mas esse sentimento mudou subitamente. Quando dei por mim... Já estava apaixonada por ele.

Ele era um Cavaleiro de Asgard e uma de suas obrigações era proteger-me. Eu sou uma valkíria, uma representante de Odin na terra. Sei que ele vê me mim uma amiga, e que, por sua condição como Cavaleiro... Mataria e morreria para me proteger. Mal sabe ele que eu seria capaz de matar e morrer por ele. Mas ele nunca saberá de meus sentimentos, pois jamais terem coragem de demonstr�-los... Principalmente agora, que ele estava visivelmente apaixonado por alguém... Mas o amarei por toda a minha vida... Mesmo que ele nunca venha a saber disso.

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Nos dias que seguiram, quase não nos falamos e quando o fazíamos, era apenas o trivial. O abismo entre nós aumentava cada vez mais. Eu sentia que ela estava triste, podia ver em seus olhos... Ela mudara desde que Ymir aparecera... O sorriso que sempre fizera meu coração disparar desaparecera do rosto delicado.

O que poderia ter acontecido para deix�-la tão triste? Tinha certeza de que aquela tristeza toda tinha algo a ver com aquele homem.

Vi-a se distanciar, caminhando até os jardins. Sabia que provavelmente ela queria ficar sozinha, mas não pude deixar de segui-la. Queria de alguma forma confort�-la e trazer de volta o sorriso para seu belo rosto e... Eu precisava conversar com ela. Expor meus receios... Eu tinha que lhe dizer o que estava sentindo...

Caminhei a passos firmes e decididos em direção ao jardim...

Encontrei-a sentada em um banco, perdida em pensamentos. Ela me parecera tão frágil, tão... Sozinha... Aproximei-me e surpreendi-me ao ver uma lágrima deslizar pelo rosto dela. Fiquei estático ao vê-la chorar. Por quê! Quem a magoara tanto! Eu nunca a vi chorar antes! Precisava descobrir o quem a tinha ferido e o esganaria!

Aproximei-me dela silenciosamente e sem conseguir me conter... Toquei seu ombro esquerdo. Hilda se assustou ao sentir meu toque e se virou. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e sei que ela percebeu a preocupação estampada em meu rosto.

- Siegfried... – murmurou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Senhorita Hilda... O que houve? Eu nunca a vi chorar antes... – disse retirando a mão do ombro dela rapidamente ao me dar conta do que estava fazendo. Não devia toc�-la, mas ao vê-la tão triste... Deixara-me desnorteado e não consegui me conter.

- Não é nada, Siegfried. – disse enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Senhorita... Não gosto de vê-la triste. – disse olhando-a intensamente. Ao fitar aqueles olhos, que me transmitiam tanta paz, cheio de dor e mágoa... Deixou-me arrasado. Resolvi afastar-me antes que acabasse me traindo.

- Eu estou bem, Siegfried. Eu vou entrar agora... – disse levantando-se do banco e passando por mim.

Sem conseguir me conter... Segurei delicadamente seu pulso num gesto impensado. O toque fez com que ela se voltasse para me fitar e senti meu coração disparar ao olh�-la nos olhos.

- Quem a magoou, senhorita? – perguntei suavemente, minha mão deslizou pelo pulso até segurar a mão dela. As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos violetas e eu senti meu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Por favor, Siegfried... – soluçou – Eu... Não... Não... Houve nada... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Sua reação me surpreendeu. Num impulso para consol�-la, eu, que já havia perdido completamente o controle... Sabia que não devia toc�-la, mas vê-la tão triste e fragilizada me consternou e tomei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos. Vi-a estremecer e fechar os olhos.

- Senhorita Hilda... Diga-me o que houve... Por favor... – disse acariciando o rosto dela suavemente.

- Siegfried... – murmurou, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas e abriu novamente os olhos. Um delicioso arrepio percorreu minha espinha e fez meu coração disparar. A esperança de ter meu amor correspondido brotou em meu coração apaixonado.

- Eu me importo muito com a senhorita. – disse com a voz rouca e trêmula. Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos dela e seu lábio inferior tremeu. Essas reações me deixaram confuso por alguns instantes.

- É sua obrigação se preocupar comigo, Siegfried... – disse soltando minhas mãos e baixando a cabeça. Apesar do sofrimento que eu vi em seu semblante... Isso só aumentou minhas esperanças.

Mas... E se eu estivesse enganado? Não! Não podia recuar agora! Precisava arriscar... Precisava dizer-lhe tudo o que estava preso dentro de seu coração há anos... Toquei o queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhar-me nos olhos... Seus olhos encontram os meus... Era um caminho sem volta... Que os deuses me ajudassem...

– Eu... Eu me preocupo com senhorita, não por que é minha obrigação. Eu gosto muito da senhorita e quero vê-la feliz. – eu disse. Minha voz saíra trêmula... Não pude evitar. Ela sorriu timidamente, e eu me perdi em seus belos olhos ainda úmidos por causa das lágrimas. Lentamente me aproximei dela. Ela me olhou surpresa, mas não se afastou. Seus olhos presos aos meus. Meu corpo todo tremia em antecipação... Eu esperara tanto por aquele momento...

- Hilda! – o chamado de Flear nos sobressaltou. Nos entreolhamos, constrangidos e nos afastamos. Flear nos avistara e caminhara em nossa direção. - Hilda, que bom que eu encontrei você!

- Com licença, senhorita Hilda. – Eu disse com a voz rouca, enquanto tentava me acalmar. Inclinei-me para ela em reverência e me retirei em seguida.

* * *

**Hilda**

Eu ainda estava trêmula pelo que acabara de acontecer. Siegfried nunca me tocara antes, nunca me olhara de forma tão direta e intensa... Eu nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida quanto naqueles poucos minutos em que nos falamos depois de dias de distância...

Eu tive a nítida sensação de que ele ia me beijar... Será que era isso o que ele pretendia? Ah Siegfried, como eu gostaria que acontecesse... Como eu sonhava com esse momento...

- Hilda... - ouço Flear me chamando, procuro firmar a voz e me volto para minha irmã.

- O que foi Flear? – pergunto ainda perdida em pensamentos, mas já um pouco mais calma.

- Olá senhorita Hilda. – soou a voz rouca de Ymir. Voltou-me e o vejo se aproximando.

- Olá senhor Igdrasil. – disse correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Vou deix�-los a sós. – disse Flear. Olhei para ela e reconheci seu olhar. Não sabia porque, mas ela não simpatizava com Ymir.

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Céus! O que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo! Nunca em minha vida imaginei que apenas toc�-la me daria plena sensação de estar no paraíso!

Ainda com aquela sensação de felicidade a me engolfar, eu me voltei para olhar para ela mais uma vez. O sorriso que eu trazia em meu rosto morrera gradativamente...

A cena que vi fez meu coração se apertar.

Ymir Igdrasil beijava a mão dela.

Minhas esperanças... Não era possível... Eu me enganara! Eu apenas a tinha surpreendido em um momento de fragilidade e carência!

Não... Não podia ser... Aquele brilho nos olhos dela não podia ser fingimento... Eu não podia ter me enganado tanto... Eu acabara de cair no inferno...

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Voltei-me e senti uma sensação de conforto ao encontrar os olhos azuis pousados sobre mim. Mas o que eu vi nos olhos de Siegfried... Deixou-me perdida... Seu olhar... Ele parecia... Decepcionado... Magoado... Mas... Por que? O que acontecera para que ele ficasse daquele jeito? Meu coração se apertou... Era comigo que ele estava decepcionado?

O que poderia ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo para que sua expressão mudasse daquela forma!

Eu ainda mantinha meus olhos presos a ele. O semblante, antes carinhoso e sonhador tornara-se triste e melancólico de repente e eu não sabia o que provocara aquela reação. Esqueci-me que não estava sozinha... Só conseguia pensar em Siegfried, em seus toques e... Naquele triste olhar... Nunca vira aquele olhar em seu rosto antes...

Eu sentia que era culpa minha... E isso me entristeceu... O que eu poderia ter feito para que ele me olhasse daquela forma magoada e sentida?

Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo desaparecer atrás de uma pilastra...

Um forte impulso me dizia para ir atrás dele... E apenas nesse momento... Lembrei-me da presença de Ymir... E fiquei desapontada, voltando meus olhos, eu encontrei os olhos verdes esmeralda me fitando atenciosamente.

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Baixei a cabeça, procurando desviar meu olhar daquela cena. Não dava para esconder a tristeza que eu estava sentindo.

Retirei-me dali o mais rápido que pude, antes que perdesse o pouco de controle e dignidade que me restava. Encostei-me em uma pilastra e apoiei a cabeça contra a mesma. Fitei o céu de Asgard... Nublado... Sem nuvens... Sem vida... Como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento.

Não podia ser verdade... Eu não podia ter me enganado tanto... Tudo não passara de uma ilusão!

Meu coração tolo e teimoso cismava em sonhar com o impossível... Tinha que tirar esses sentimentos de meu peito e esquecê-la. Sou apenas um cavaleiro... O que sinto é uma heresia, um desrespeito. Mas com certeza... Eu nunca mais terei coragem de olh�-la nos olhos... Depois daquele que fôra o momento mais feliz de minha vida... Revelara-me... Entregara-me de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei ser possível... E me enganara.

Oh Odin! O que eu havia feito! Eu nunca havia seguido meu coração antes... E quando resolvo fazê-lo... Estava enganado...!

Fecho meus olhos, procuro afastar aquela imagem de minha mente, mas não consigo. Estava profundamente marcada dentro de mim... E eu não conseguiria esquecê-la tão facilmente.

Afastei-me da pilastra e caminhei rapidamente em direção aos portões do castelo. Tinha que pensar... Ficar longe dali... Acalmar minha cabeça e meu coração... Recolher os fragmentos de minha alma... Para que pudesse voltar as minhas funções... Como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Continua...

* * *

Bom, gente... mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de comentar! Beijos e até o próximo! 


	3. Como tudo começou Conspiração

Como tudo começou

Conspiração

* * *

Ymir acompanhara o olhar da jovem. Percebera o clima entre os dois quando chegou... Na hora certa, pelo visto. Fôra por pouco... Tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação... Ou seus planos iriam por água abaixo. Percebera a hesitação da jovem valkíria e decidira a fazê-la esquecer aquele Cavaleiro. 

"Senhorita...? – chamou-a. Hilda voltou sua atenção para ele e sorriu, tentando disfarçar seus sentimentos confusos. - Me acompanha em um passeio? – perguntou Hilda, educadamente. Gostava da companhia dele.

"Claro. – ofereceu o braço para ela que aceitou prontamente.

Hilda estava passeando com Ymir e conversavam, não tão animadamente como o de costume. Ela estava distante e isso não era nada bom. Tinha que fazê-la esquecer o Cavaleiro se quisesse alcançar seus objetivos...

Tocou a mão da valkíria suavemente e convidou-a a se sentar num dos bancos do jardim.

Ela sentou, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda segurando a mão dela, acariciando-lhe a palma suavemente. Hilda olhou para suas mãos unidas e sentiu-se incomodada com aquele toque. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele segurou sua mão com mais firmeza, fazendo com que ela buscasse seus olhos.

"Eu... Não posso mais esconder o que sinto, senhorita Hilda. – disse suavemente. – Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo... Mas... – se aproximou e Hilda ficou surpresa. – Estou apaixonado pela senhorita... – disse tocando o rosto dela com delicadeza. Os olhos verdes fixos nos lábios dela, e ele se inclinou, com a clara intenção de beijá-la.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram e Hilda se levantou rapidamente. Seu coração havia disparado, mas a sensação não era agradável... Estava assustada. Ele a olhou e se levantou, caminhou em direção a ela, mas quando a viu recuar, se deteve.

" Sei que ama outra pessoa... – começou ele. Hilda arregalou os olhos. Como ele poderia saber disso? Ele sorriu tristemente. – Está em seus olhos... Mas... Não vejo os mesmos sentimentos refletidos nos olhos dele... – comentou e vendo-a baixar a cabeça, deu-lhe a certeza de que suas palavras a tinham atingido... E isso era bom... Muito bom... Seria mais fácil conquistá-la se ela estivesse se sentindo carente e vulnerável... – Eu a amo, senhorita. – disse tomando a mão dela novamente. – Dê-me uma chance... – os olhos violetas se ergueram para fitá-lo. – Eu posso fazê-la feliz... – murmurou se aproximando novamente. Hilda estava surpresa e só reagiu quando os lábios dele estavam a centímetros dos seus...

" Senhor Igdrasil... Eu... Não posso... Eu... – ele baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Tornou a olhar pra ela. Retirou do meio de suas vestes uma pequena caixa e a abriu. Hilda viu o anel dourado reluzir.

" Gostaria que se casasse comigo, senhorita Hilda. – disse ele. As palavras a pegaram de surpresa e ela tornou a fitá-lo.

" Não... – mas antes que ela concluísse, ele tornou a fechar a caixa e colocou-a na mão dela.

" Eu esperarei, Hilda... – ela sentiu um arrepio estranho lhe percorrer o corpo. – Fique com ele... E quando sentir que está pronta para esquecer aquele cavaleiro e me permitir fazê-la feliz... Coloque-o... Será uma surpresa muito agradável, chegar aqui e vê-la usando-o... – disse olhando para a caixa na mão dela. – Até logo.

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Nos dias que se seguiram, Siegfried se manteve distante e isso estava me deixando perturbada. Ymir me visitava com freqüência, mas nunca mais tocara no assunto do anel. Eu estava me sentindo bem ao seu lado. Era bom sentir que alguém me achava especial e se importava comigo... Eu me sentia tão sozinha... E a incerteza sobre as atitudes de Siegfried me deixava ainda mais nervosa...

Estava em meu quarto e a conversa que tivera com Ymir naquela manhã voltara a minha mente. Não podia ser... Eu sempre soube que poderia confiar nele... Mas aquela conversa com Ymir e a atitude evasiva de Siegfried estavam me deixando confusa...

Eu relembrei suas palavras...

_Caminhávamos lentamente, conversando, quando de uma hora para outra, ele se calou e me pareceu perdido em pensamentos. Olhei-o, confusa:_

_- Algum problema? – perguntei e ele voltou seu rosto em minha direção e sorriu, mas me pareceu um sorriso incerto._

_- Não... Não... Estava apenas pensando... – disse vagamente. E sem me conter, resolvi questioná-lo... Surpreendi-me, pois nunca fui de intrometer na vida de ninguém, mas algo me dizia que eu devia perguntar o que estava havendo..._

_- E posso saber sobre o que estava pensando? – ele tornou a me olhar e, constrangido levou a mão à nuca. _

_- Bem... Não quero que me leve a mal... – começou. Eu o fitei com curiosidade... Ele estava hesitante... Logo ele, que sempre fôra muito direto... – Mas... – ele me encarou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos... – Há quanto tempo conhece Siegfried? - a pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Por que ele queria saber sobre isso?_

_- Ora... – eu baixei a cabeça, antes de retornar meu olhar em sua direção novamente. – Eu o conheço há anos... Já o conhecia desde antes de ele se tornar um Guerreiro-deus... – encarei-o. – Por que a pergunta? – ele desviou o olhar para a paisagem em frente._

_- E você confia nele? – mais uma vez fiquei surpresa com a pergunta._

_- Mas é claro que sim! – respondi, detendo meus passos. O gesto fez com que ele parasse seus movimentos e se voltasse para me encarar. – Por que está me perguntando isso? – perguntei exigindo uma explicação para aquele interrogatório._

_- Bem... – ele começou. – É que... Algo nele me incomoda. – respondeu. Arregalei os olhos. _

_- Do que está falando? – perguntei incrédula._

_- Se quer sabe minha opinião... Devia tomar cuidado com ele. – disse Ymir. Eu me afastei ligeiramente. Aquelas palavras eram um absurdo inimaginável._

_- O que está insinuando? – ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. _

_- Você é ingênua... – estreitei meus olhos e ele tornou a me fitar. – As pessoas podem ser mais falsas do que parecem, senhorita Hilda. – O que ele estava dizendo? – Acho que deve tomar cuidado com ele... – continuou. – Siegfried não me inspira confiança. – aquelas palavras me pareceram absurdas._

_- Mas ele inspira confiança a MIM, senhor Igdrasil. – disse enfaticamente. – Não tenho motivos para duvidar de Siegfried. – ele deu um meio sorriso._

_- Tem certeza? – disse. – Eu percebi que ele anda evasivo... E ele sabe que estou percebendo suas atitudes... Não estranharia que ele logo tente colocá-la contra mim... – comentou e o que ele disse me surpreendeu. – Talvez... Deva tomar cuidado._

Por que aquelas palavras me afetaram tanto? Eu conhecia Siegfried há anos! Era óbvio que eu podia confiar nele! Peguei a escova sobre a cômoda e deslizei-a em meus cabelos, enquanto pensava nas atitudes de Siegfried.

Realmente, já há alguns dias que se tornara distante... Quase nunca me dirigia a palavra e quando o fazia era formal e reticente... Argucioso...

Não! Ymir estava errado! Siegfried jamais me desapontaria! Eu tinha total confiança nele!

Coloquei a escova de volta sobre a cômoda e caminhei até a cama, deitando-me em seguida. Fiquei ainda a pensar na conversa que tivera aquela tarde com Ymir... Ele estava errado... E com esse último pensamento, adormeci.

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Eu me afastara depois daquele dia, mas vivia em constante vigília. Sempre que meus olhos encontravam os de Ymir, eu sentia que ele estava tramando algo... E que eu devia ficar atento... Aquela sensação estava me deixando louco... Eu tinha que conversar com a senhorita Hilda sobre minhas desconfianças... Tinha que alertá-la.

Com essa idéia em mente, caminhei até seu gabinete e bati à porta. Estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez em dias que eu a procurava para conversar.

" Entre. – veio a resposta. Toquei a maçaneta e entrei no cômodo. Ela estava em pé, próxima à janela e lia um livro... Já a vira lendo aquele livro antes. Era seu preferido... Otelo, de Shakespeare. Otelo cai nas artimanhas de Iago e acaba por matar a esposa, Desdêmona, num acesso, infundado, de ciúmes. – Siegfried... – fui arrancado de meus pensamentos. Percebi a surpresa em sua voz e a fitei. Meu coração disparou ao me lembrar da última vez que a fitara tão abertamente.

" Senhorita... – disse. Minha voz quase não saíra. Ela se aproximou da mesa e pousou o livro sobre a mesma.

" Algum problema, Siegfried? – perguntou, se aproximando de mim. Afastei-me e desviei o olhar.

" Eu... Queria conversar com a senhorita. – disse, olhei-a e pude perceber a decepção em seus olhos e aquilo me desnorteou, mas... Não era o momento. Eu estava ali para falar sobre outro assunto.

" Pode falar... – disse ela. – O que aconteceu? – respirei fundo e apoiei as mãos na guarda de uma cadeira.

" É sobre o senhor Igdrasil. – disse, voltando a encará-la. Ela ainda me fitava em silêncio e percebi que ela esperava que eu concluísse. – Eu... Eu não sei explicar senhorita... Não confio nele. – disse.

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Não podia ser... Ymir não poderia estar certo... Será que Siegfried estava pensando em me trair de alguma maneira? Será que ele estava planejando algo contra mim? Não podia ser... Eu o conheço há tanto tempo...

" Do que está falando Siegfried? – perguntei, um tanto rispidamente. Os olhos azuis se voltaram em minha direção, surpresos com minha reação.

" Eu sinto que ele não é de confiança, senhorita Hilda! – ele disse... E eu me decepcionei. Ymir estava certo... Eu não podia acreditar.

" Baseado em que você está dizendo isso, Siegfried? – perguntei friamente.

" Eu... Não confio nele, senhorita. – continuou ele, enquanto cada uma de suas palavras me magoava profundamente. – Eu sinto que ele não é confi... – eu o interrompi.

" Não esperava isso de você Siegfried! – disse irritada.

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

O que estava havendo! Por que ela estava falando comigo daquela maneira! Por que ela me olhava daquela forma!

" Você está me decepcionando, Siegfried! – disse ela, apoiando-se à mesa. Não pude impedir de recuar um passo ao ouvi-la... Suas palavras me feriram mais do que eu poderia imaginar... Uma punhalada não teria doído tanto...

" Senhorita... – eu tentei, mas ela me interrompeu. A forma como ela me olhava... Era doloroso...

" Bem que Ymir me alertou sobre você, Siegfried! – ela disse. O que! O que aquele maldito havia dito sobre mim!

" O QUE ELE DISSE? – perguntei, perdendo o controle. Estava irritado, mas acima de tudo... Magoado...

" Essa sua distância nos últimos dias... Estava conspirando contra mim! – Oh Odin! Eu precisava sair dali! Eu não estava ouvindo aquilo... Não dela...

" É ISSO O QUE PENSA SOBRE MIM!– perguntei exaltado. Naquele momento... Esqueci-me completamente de quem eu era e, principalmente, de quem ela era. Eu estava profundamente ferido. A alteração na minha voz a assustou e eu percebi isso, mas não consegui evitar... – DEPOIS DE TODOS ESSES ANOS DE LEALDADE E DEVOÇÃO À SENHORITA... – depois de todos aqueles anos apenas pensando no seu bem, amando-a em segredo, zelando por ela da melhor maneira que eu podia... – ESTÁ ME ACUSANDO DE TRAIÇÃO! CONSPIRAÇÃO!

" Siegfr... – eu a interrompi furiosamente! Às favas com sua posição! Ela não tinha o direito de me acusar daquela forma!

" A senhorita me ofende... – disse. Minha voz soou baixa e eu me irritei por isso. – A senhorita terá a prova do que eu estou dizendo... E mesmo depois de todos os absurdos que me disse... – continuei, encarado-a intensamente. – Mesmo depois de todas essas acusações... Eu estarei a seu lado, senhorita... Para protegê-la... Como sempre fiz. – dizendo isso, eu saí da sala intempestivamente.

" Eu não sentia raiva... E isso era o pior... Era mais fácil lidar com a raiva... A desconfiança da pessoa amada... Era dolorosa... Eu me sentia derrotado... Perdido... Mas... Mesmo sentindo toda aquela dor... Mesmo assim, eu permaneceria ao seu lado... Pronto para defendê-la quando fosse preciso.

* * *

_**Hilda**_

As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia acreditar... Ymir não podia estar certo! Mas... Por que Siegfried fizera aquilo!

Apenas palavras, acusações sem provas! Baseado em quê ele desconfiava de Ymir!

Depois de todos aqueles anos... Será que eu realmente não podia confiar em Siegfried?

Eu estava decepcionada. Baixei a cabeça e deixei que o choro me tomasse. As lágrimas escorreram e pingaram sobre a capa do livro que eu estava lendo ainda há pouco. Respirei fundo. Tinha que tomar providências... Pois... Já não tinha certeza se podia confiar em Siegfried...

Tinha que me precaver... Por que Siegfried? Por que? Senti um nó na garganta e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. Eu já não conseguia conter os soluços e chorei abertamente, deixando que toda a dor e decepção que eu estava sentindo... Extravasasse... Ou eu enlouqueceria...

Não queria acreditar que Siegfried me trairia...

Continua...

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os lindos comentários que eu recebi: Juliane-chan, Beta, Lílian, Megawinsone e um agradecimento especial a Bel... ai, Bel, obrigada pelo incentivo! Que bom que está gostando da fic! 

Quero dar um esclarecimento também... O próximo capítulo está meio complicado... por isso não sei se conseguirei deixá-lo no ponto para postar semana que vem... mas vou fazer o possível.

Obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado esta fic! Até mais.

ps: Não odeiem a Hilda, por favor.


	4. Como tudo começou Armadilha

_**Como tudo começou**_

_**Armadilha

* * *

**_

**Hilda**

"Hilda! – Flear estava incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. – Eu não acredito que você acreditou mais no Igdrasil, que você acabou de conhecer do que em Siegfried!

"Eu... Ele não me disse nada que provasse suas desconfianças, Flear! – eu me defendi. Flear me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro...

"Eu não acredito que fez isso com ele, Hilda! – ela estava me irritando. – Ele sempre foi fiel a você! – eu estava prestes a respondê-la quando uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção.

"Entre! – disse irritada. Flear balançou a cabeça e olhou para a porta... Hagen, Mime, Fenrir, Thor, Bado, Shido e Alberich.

"Queria nos ver, senhorita Hilda? – perguntou Thor. Flear me encarou, me recriminando.

"Sim. – disse, ignorando-a. – Eu quero falar sobre algo muito importante. – comecei.

"Pode falar senhorita. – disse Hagen. Ele parecia desconfiado de algo... Vi quando seus olhos encontraram os de Flear.

"Eu... Quero que vocês fiquem de olho em Siegfried... – eu disse e o olhar de Hagen se desviou para mim novamente, parecia incrédulo.

"Desculpe senhorita... Mas... Está desconfiando de Siegfried? – Fenrir perguntou. Todos pareciam incrédulos como que eu havia dito.

"Eu não disse isso, Fenrir...

"A senhorita está certa. – disse Alberich. – Siegfried está mesmo muito estranho. – vi quando os outros guerreiros o encararam irritados. Alberich sempre teve ciúmes de Siegfried... E isso não era novidade pra ninguém.

"Eu apenas quero que fiquem de olho nele. – eu disse. Percebi os olhares desapontados em minha direção. Principalmente Hagen e Fenrir. Flear se voltou para me encarar.

"Você está errada. - ela disse e caminhou até a porta. Ao passar perto de Hagen, os dois trocaram um olhar antes de Flear finalmente sair da sala.

"Era só isso. – disse. Ainda me olhando de canto, eles começaram a sair... Eu caminhei até a janela. Senti um estranho arrepio percorrer meu corpo... Uma sensação estranha... De que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

* * *

**_Siegfried_**

As palavras dela ecoavam em minha mente... Como ela pôde acreditar naquele... Que ela conhecera há apenas alguns dias e duvidar de mim, que convivo com ela há anos!

Eu estava decepcionado... Nunca pensei que ela pudesse desconfiar de mim daquela forma...

Suas palavras acusadoras, seu olhar... Eu não conseguia esquecê-los... Por mais que tentasse... Todas as doces lembranças que eu tinha dela... Haviam sumido e dado lugar apenas às recordações daquela nossa terrível discussão...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por um ruído estranho. Endireitei-me e olhei ao redor... Buscando a origem daquele som... Parecia a respiração de um animal... E um animal nada pequeno...

Meus olhos percorreram cada canto daquela floresta, a noite estava relativamente clara e eu tinha uma visão razoável de tudo ao meu redor. Ainda apreensivo voltei a me encostar àquele tronco, passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio e... Mais uma vez aquele mesmo ruído... Desta vez mais alto... Como se estivesse mais perto de mim.

Eu me levantei assustado e me posicionei defensivamente, ficando a postos. Estreitei os olhos... Quando dois pontos vermelhos brilharam, me fazendo arregalá-los, assustado.

Dei um passo para trás e acabei tropeçando na raiz onde estava sentado há pouco. Por Odin! O que era aquilo! Apesar da noite estar clara, eu não conseguia enxergar direito naquela direção... Apenas conseguia ver aqueles dois pontos vermelhos luminosos... Vi quando começaram a crescer.

Por todos os deuses! Sempre achei que fossem apenas lendas! Mas não! Ele estava bem ali, à minha frente! Se aproximando cada vez mais! Ouvi o seu rosnar e, apenas consegui me arrastar... Aquele monstro caminhou em minha direção, mantendo seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos, fixos em mim. Consegui me apoiar e me levantei, me coloquei em posição de defesa... Era assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo era a criatura mais magnífica que eu já vira em minha vida...

Um Dragão; com escamas de um branco azulado brilhante, o que o deixara disfarçado em meio à neve, os grandes olhos vermelhos; as asas douradas se abriram e o monstro rosnou...

Eu o fitava estupefato... paralisado, mas não sabia se de medo... ou fascínio... O monstro avançou em minha direção e eu recuei... Era um animal extraordinário, mas... acima de tudo... perigoso.

Eu despertei de minha contemplação quando vi a língua de fogo minha vir em minha direção e num ato reflexo, pulei para trás conseguindo me desviar. Não tive tempo de me recuperar e o monstro me atacou novamente, desta vez tive que me jogar no chão para escapar de sua investida.

Ajoelhei ofegante e vi-o se aproximar. Por Odin, eu precisava tomar uma atitude! Como o enfrentar?

Minha mão direita tocou em algo e rapidamente desviei meus olhos para ver o que era. Olhei novamente para o Dragão que parecia preste a atacar novamente e fechei meus dedos entorno daquele pedaço de madeira, pontiagudo... uma arma perfeita... parecia uma estaca... eu só precisava esperar pelo momento oportuno...

Fiquei em pé e me preparei para o próximo ataque... não podia deixar aquela chance escapar. E não demorou muito, mais uma vez... o monstro investiu contra mim e ao contrário da primeira vez... eu saltei para frente, em sua direção. Arma em punho, eu joguei toda a força de meu corpo naquele ataque e fui vitorioso.

Senti quando a estaca penetrou a pele do dorso do animal e o peso de meu corpo e a força que eu investira no golpe fez com que aquela o rasgasse. Ele soltou um rugido de dor e tentou me atingir com suas garras. Mas consegui ser mais rápido e saltei, me desviando de seu ataque, caindo sobre o gelo.

A estaca profundamente enterrada no corpo do Dragão. Eu podia ver o enorme rasgo em seu dorso do qual o sangue escorria. O monstro caiu pesadamente e só então me dei conta de onde estava. Vi quando o gelo começou a se partir. A rachadura crescia acompanhada por estalos... chegando aos meus pés. Quando dei por mim... o gelo a meus pés se partira e eu havia caído no lago gelado.

Recuperado do susto, eu nadei de volta à superfície, vi o Dragão caído num ponto mais raso do lago e nadei até ele. Eu conhecia a lenda daqueles seres fantásticos... quem se banhava em seu sangue... ficava com o corpo fechado... invulnerável... e eu, sendo um guerreiro, poderia me valer dessa situação.

Aproximando-me do monstro, retirei a estaca de seu dorso e cravei-a novamente, aumentando o ferimento e fazendo com que o sangue saísse abundantemente. Despi-me rapidamente e deixei que a água manchada com o sangue do animal cobrisse todo meu corpo.

Terminado aquele banho, peguei minhas roupas à margem do lago e as vesti. Ainda estavam molhadas.

Eu caminhava de volta para o palácio pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia e no confronto que travara com aquele Dragão... eu tinha a nítida sensação de que fôra uma armadilha e isso me deixava perturbado...

Um som de galhos se partindo chamou minha atenção e voltei-me... não há tempo suficiente de ver meu agressor ou evitar seu ataque.

Senti uma forte pancada na cabeça e caí de joelhos... tentei me levantar, mas outra pancada fôra desferida e caí, estendido sobre a neve. Minha visão estava embaçada... E em seguida... Tudo escureceu...

* * *

Os olhos verdes mantinham-se fixos no corpo caído no chão. Sorriu maliciosamente. A ambição humana era mesmo maravilhosa... O que algumas jóias não faziam com o caráter de certas pessoas? Fôra uma excelente idéia mandá-lo ficar de olho em Siegfried... sua idéia sobre o Dragão não dera certo... mas nem tudo dera errado... e o corpo a sua frente era prova de que seus planos estavam dando certo.

Observou Siegfried, desacordado dentro daquela cela. Seu caminho estava livre... Como Hilda era ingênua. Como pudera desconfiar de seu mais fiel guerreiro? E essa fidelidade não se devia apenas ao fato de ser obrigação do jovem Guerreiro-deus, mas sim ao sentimento que apenas ela própria parecia não perceber.

Agora sim... Seus planos poderiam prosseguir sem problemas. Como Hilda se sentiria quando soubesse que seu mais fiel Cavaleiro desaparecera... Repentinamente?

"Tenha uma boa estadia, Siegfried... – disse se retirando da cela e trancando-a em seguida.

Subiu para seus aposentos, estava na hora de uma visita estratégica ao palácio Guaruhara. Hilda deveria estar decepcionada... E precisaria de um "amigo" para consolá-la. A risada diabólica ecoou pelos corredores vazios e frios do palácio.

Finalmente... Seu objetivo estava próximo de ser alcançado.

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Fazia três dias que Siegfried havia desaparecido misteriosamente. Agora não restavam mais dúvidas... Mas... Porque eu sentia que aquilo tudo não fazia sentido? Por que eu tinha a nítida sensação de que havia algo errado?

Seu sumiço deveria ser uma prova irrefutável de sua traição, não deveria? Então... Porque eu sentia que... Se o encontrasse... Ele teria uma explicação perfeitamente aceitável para seu desaparecimento?

Aproximei-me da cômoda. A caixinha aberta e vi o anel dourado reluzir... Ymir estava sendo um grande amigo... Apoiando-me num momento de dificuldade... Peguei o anel e admirei-o... Será que eu devia aceitar sua proposta?

Levei o anel ao meu dedo anelar... Mas não tive coragem de colocá-lo... Guardei-o novamente na caixa. Não poderia aceitar qualquer compromisso com ele... Tendo Siegfried povoando meus pensamentos... Não seria certo com Ymir... E muito menos comigo. E... Eu tinha que pensar em minha posição como valkíria... Aceitar seu pedido significaria abrir mão dessa honra... E só havia um homem que poderia me fazer tomar essa atitude e esse homem não era Ymir Igdrasil.

Caminhei até a janela e fitei a paisagem. Nevava intensamente e eu só conseguia pensar em como estava Siegfried... Se ele estava sentindo frio ou fome... Se estava ferido... Se estava vivo...

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui... Que me livrasse de todas aquelas dúvidas e incertezas...

Eu sentia que ele voltaria... E apesar de parecer irracional, em meu íntimo... Eu acreditava que ele jamais me trairia...

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Aos poucos eu recobrei a consciência... Abri meus olhos, mas... Minhas pálpebras pareciam pesadas... Eu pisquei algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir manter meus olhos abertos... Minha visão demorou a entrar em foco... Eu vi as paredes de pedras... Que lugar era aquele? Era escuro... E um cheiro nada agradável invadia minhas narinas... O local era úmido.

Fiz um esforço para me sentar e senti como se mil agulhas estivessem sendo fincadas em minha cabeça... Por Odin! O que havia acontecido? Tentei me lembrar do que poderia ter sido... A primeira imagem que me veio à mente... Fôra minha discussão com a senhorita Hilda... Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar daquelas lembranças... O que foi uma idéia idiota, pois a dor só aumentou... Então, como se algo estalasse em cérebro... Lembrei-me do confronto com aquele monstro fabuloso... E de ter sentido duas fortes pancadas na cabeça...

Levantei-me e olhei ao redor... Estava em uma cela... Uma corrente, que era presa à parede, envolvia meu tornozelo, ue me dava a "liberdade" de ao menos me aproximar da porta. Uma abertura gradeada me permitiria ver mais ou menos o que havia do lado de fora... Se não fosse a completa escuridão...

O rosto de Ymir me veio à mente de repente. E eu arregalei os olhos... O que estava acontecendo?

Aquele maldito, desgraçado! Era uma armadilha! Só podia ser! Por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia, ele havia feito a cabeça da senhorita Hilda contra mim... Eagora me mantinha prisioneiro!

Eu sabia que havia algo de errado com ele desde o início! Devia ter ficado mais atento! Talvez se eu tivesse conseguido esconder o que eu sentia por ela... Mas principalmente, a repugnância e desconfiança que eu sentia contra ele... Talvez eu não estivesse preso ali... Talvez eu estivesse ao lado dela... Podendo protegê-la.

Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível! Não seria aquela corrente que me impediria...

Pelo menos... Era o que eu pensava...

Continua...

* * *

Olá pessoal! Bom, esta foi a minha primeira tentativa de um "confronto", digamos assim. Não sei se fui feliz, mas espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Quero agradecer a Megawinsone que me incentivou apostar esse capítulo: Obrigada amiga! 

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que estão lendo esta fic! Espero que estejam gostando! Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo! 


	5. Como tudo começou Liberdade

_**Liberdade

* * *

**_

Flear ainda estava indignada com as atitudes da irmã. Como Hilda pudera desconfiar de Siegfried? Sua fidelidade fôra demonstrada em diversas ocasiões!

Caminhava cabisbaixa pelos corredores do castelo quando o som de vozes chegou aos seus ouvidos. Aproximou-se lenta, cautelosamente e escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra. Esforçou-se para ouvir o que estava sendo conversado...

"Aqui está a sua recompensa... – sussurrou. – Sua ajuda me foi muito útil.

"O que fez com Siegfried? – perguntou o ruivo, enquanto admirava as jóias que acabara de receber como pagamento pela ajuda que prestara. Flear arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz... Não podia ser...

"Ele está muito bem... Acomodado... – disse maliciosamente. – Os calabouços de meu castelo são bem confortáveis... – um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. – Ouça rapaz, ainda preciso de sua ajuda... – disse seriamente.

"Se houverem mais coisinhas como estas para me animar... Pode contar comigo... – disse olhando para as pedras coloridas e brilhantes em sua mão. Ymir sorriu.

"Quanto a isso não se preocupe... Tem muito mais de onde essas saíram... – disse, satisfeito com o comentário.

"O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou exultante.

"Quero que convença Hilda das más intenções de Siegfried... Sinto que ela ainda tem dúvidas quanto às "atitudes suspeitas" dele... – disse maliciosamente. – E... Se possível... E de forma discreta... Tente envolver a irmã dela na história... Aquela garota me incomoda. Tenho que tirá-la do meu caminho.

"Não se preocupe... Farei o que me pede. – fez uma reverência e se retirou.

Flear se afastou do local lentamente. Um passo em falso poderia denunciar sua presença. Quando conseguiu alcançar os jardins pôs-se a caminhar rapidamente. Estava para entrar no castelo, quando trombou com violência contra alguém...

As mãos fortes seguraram-lhe os braços, evitando sua queda. Abriu os olhos, que fechara no momento do impacto e se deparou com um par de olhos azuis claros penetrantes e que a fitavam com preocupação. Corou ao perceber que estava nos braços de Hagen.

"Senhorita Flear... – disse ele se afastando, quando percebera que ela recuperara o equilíbrio. O coração do Guerreiro-deus disparara ao tê-la tão perto de si... Mas tinha que se controlar. Sentiu que Flear estava nervosa com algo... – O que houve, senhorita?

"Hagen... – sem se conter, ela segurou o braço do rapaz e guiou-o até um ponto mais reservado do jardim. Olhou ao redor e quando teve certeza de estarem em segurança, se voltou para ele, que a fitava com fascínio e curiosidade.

"O que houve, senhorita? – repetiu a pergunta.

"Hagen... – começou ela, ainda sem soltar o braço do rapaz. – Eu... Acho... Não, eu tenho certeza de que Hilda está correndo perigo... – disse ela num fôlego só. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

"O que? Do que está falando? – perguntou ele, agora visivelmente preocupado.

"Há um traidor entre nós, Hagen. – as palavras o surpreenderam ainda mais.

"A senhorita não acha que Siegf... – tentou defender o amigo, mas Flear o interrompeu novamente:

"Claro que não, Hagen! Siegfried é vítima de uma conspiração... – disse ela. – O sumiço de Siegfried... – sussurrou ela... - Foi uma armadilha. – disse e a maneira convicta com que ela afirmara aquilo, fez com que Hagen tivesse certeza de que ela não estava se baseando em suposições. - Eu ouvi uma conversa agora há pouco... Ele está aprisionado no castelo de Ymir.

"Tem certeza disso, senhorita Flear? – perguntou Hagen, achando difícil acreditar em toda aquela história, mas Flear não inventaria algo como aquilo...

Flear narrou para Hagen exatamente o que ouvira e viu o Guerreiro-deus ficar chocado à menção do nome do traidor.

"Ymir está aqui, não estÿ – perguntou Hagen.

"Sim. Ele deve estar com Hilda agora... – Flear respondeu, não compreendendo ainda o motivo da pergunta.

"Excelente! – exclamou. – Vou falar com Fenrir... E vamos até esse castelo. – disse resoluto. – Se Siegfried estiver lá... Nós o acharemos e o traremos de volta. – virou-se na intenção de agir, quando sentiu as mãos delicadas segurarem a sua mão esquerda. Voltou-se e seus olhos azuis encontraram os verdes apreensivos de Flear.

"Por favor, Hagen... – disse ela. – Tome cuidado. – um meio sorriso cruzou os lábios de Hagen e delicadamente, ele se desvencilhou das mãos dela. Tinha que encontrar Fenrir o mais rápido possível.

Flear acompanhou o rapaz com o olhar. Seu coração ainda estava disparado... Ainda sentia em suas mãos o calor da mão de Hagen.

Suspirou... Caminhou pelo corredor, adentrando o castelo. Precisava ficar atenta... Hagen precisaria de tempo para ajudar Siegfried e ela tinha que se certificar de que ele teria esse tempo...

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Maldição! Eu estava muito fraco! Nem sabia há quantos dias eu estava preso naquela maldita cela! Não conseguia romper aquela corrente!

Oh Odin, eu precisava sair! Precisava fazer alguma coisa! A senhorita Hilda estava em perigo! E eu precisava ajudá-la! Protegê-la! Mais do que nunca eu tinha que estar ao lado dela!

Tentei mais uma vez, me concentrando, exigindo de meu corpo o máximo que ele podia me dar e tentei romper aquela corrente novamente...

Minhas mãos chegaram a sangrar... Mas meu esforço fôra inútil... Mais uma vez.

Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta. Senti quando aquela maldita corrente travou meus movimentos. O cansaço desabou sobre meus ombros e oscilei, me agarrando à porta firmemente para me manter equilibrado.

Meus olhos começaram a sair de foco, minha visão estava ficando embaçada... Não! Eu não podia desistir agora! Eu tinha que me manter acordado e desperto para ajudá-la! Minhas pernas fraquejaram... E eu escorreguei até o chão. Arrastei-me até um canto da cela e o desespero me tomou.

Eu não podia me dar por vencido! Tinha que fazer algo para ajudá-la...

Minhas pálpebras pesaram e última coisa que vi, antes de cair na escuridão... Foi a porta de minha cela ser arrebentada.

* * *

Hagen entrou na cela e viu o amigo encostado à parede. Fenrir entrou em seguida. Os dois estacaram de súbito, ao ver o estado em que Siegfried se encontrava... 

Ele estava visivelmente abatido, pálido, alguns arranhões eram visíveis em seus braços e rosto, estava sujo, as mãos sangravam e sangue já seco manchava sua camisa.

Hagen aproximou-se dele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Segurou a corrente e concentrando sua energia, rompeu-a facilmente. Assustou-se com constatação de que Siegfried devia estar muito fraco para não conseguir realizar uma tarefa tão simples... Logo ele, que era o mais forte entre os Guerreiros-deuses.

"Por Odin... O que fizeram com ele! – disse Fenrir impressionado como estado de Siegfried. Hagen apenas encarou-o.

Fenrir passou o braço esquerdo de Siegfried por cima de seu ombro direito, enquanto Hagen se colocava do outro lado. Siegfried estava descordado, o que dificultava a ação dos dois rapazes. Teriam que agir rapidamente se quisessem tirá-lo dali antes que Ymir voltasse.

"Vamos tirá-lo daqui. – disse Hagen. Fizeram todo o caminho de volta com cuidado. Surpreenderam-se ao não encontrar qualquer obstáculo para entrar ou sair... Era um local bem desprotegido... O que era estranho...

* * *

Flear se sentia incomoda com a presença de Ymir... Depois de tudo o que ouvira naquele mesmo dia... As palavras ecoavam em sua mente... E estava com medo de que ele fosse embora e acabasse flagrando Hagen e Fenrir... 

Ela o olhava furtivamente e ele não pôde deixar de perceber que algo estava errado... Aquela garota estava estranha...

Os olhos verdes de Ymir se estreitaram ao encontrar os de Flear e ele sentiu que ela estava escondendo algo... Mas o que poderia ser? As palavras de Hilda o tiraram de seus pensamentos:

"Estou preocupada com ele... – disse. Ymir se levantou e foi até ela, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

"Não devia estar preocupada... – disse ele calmamente. – Devia se preparar para uma possível armadilha. – Hilda se voltou para fitá-lo. Apesar das coisas que dissera a Siegfried, ela não aceitava a idéia de que ele fosse um traidor.

"Eu... Ainda não tenho certeza de que ele seja mesmo um traidor... – comentou ela. Ymir se afastou contrariado.

"De que mais você precisa para se convencer! – Hilda o encarou surpresa com a súbita explosão, enquanto Flear apenas o observava com atenção.

"Eu o conheço há anos. – disse Hilda calmamente. – Sempre confiei nele, ele sempre demonstrou sua fidelidade... Como posso de uma hora para outra acreditar que ele seja um traidor? – as palavras saíram baixas e incertas, como se pronunciá-las lhe causasse uma dor dilacerante.

"Eu entendo, senhorita. – disse ele deslizando a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Flear estava exultante. O que quer que ele estivesse querendo... Não seria nada fácil.

Hilda se aproximou da janela. Uma forte nevasca caía. Suspirou... Onde ele estava? Será que estava bem?

"Eu só espero que ele esteja bem... – murmurou. Os olhos de Ymir faiscaram. Flear percebeu o brilho do ódio nos olhos cor de jade e se assustou. Só esperava que Hagen e Fenrir tivessem conseguido resgatar Siegfried...

"Eu preciso ir agora, senhorita. – disse ele, pegando o casaco que deixara pendurado no encosto da cadeira. Hilda o encarou e então voltou seus olhos para a janela. A nevasca estava forte demais... Não havia como ele ir embora naquele tempo.

"Senhor Igdrasil... – começou ela, quando ele se dirigiu à porta. Ymir se voltou, seu semblante mais calmo. – Não creio que seja uma boa idéia o senhor sair com esse tempo... – mostrou a janela. – A nevasca está forte. Deve esperar até que passe. – Flear se surpreendeu com a proposta... Embora, já devesse esperar algo do tipo... Bom, pelo menos Fenrir e Hagen teriam tempo de sobra para ajudar Siegfried.

"Não quero incomodar, senhorita... – disse fazendo uma reverência.

"Não incomodará... Pedirei que arrumem o quarto de hóspedes. – disse ela. Ymir sorriu suavemente e tomou a mão dela, levando-a aos lábios e beijando-a delicadamente. Ao se endireitar, seus olhos encontraram os olhos nada satisfeitos de Flear e ele teve a certeza de que teria que fazer algo para eliminar mais um empecilho...

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Abri meus olhos com dificuldade. A claridade no aposento era fraca, mas suficiente para incomodar... Minha cabeça doía... Meu corpo todo estava estranho... Apoiei as mãos na cama e me sentei com dificuldade. Onde eu estava afinal? A imagem daquela cela me veio à mente e também a imagem da porta da mesma sendo arrebentada...

Eu estava limpo. Meus ferimentos tratados. Tentei me levantar, mas uma tontura me fez sentar imediatamente. Levei a mão à têmpora, massageado-a. Ouvi um barulho na porta e fiquei alerta... Quem poderia ser?

Relaxei visivelmente ao ver Flear entrando na cabana com uma cesta nas mãos e logo depois dela, entrou Hagen. Vi-a se aproximar de uma mesa e colocar a cesta sobre a mesma. Ela olhou em direção à cama pela primeira vez.

"Hagen! – ela chamou meu amigo que havia saído novamente, provavelmente para arrumar umas rachas de lenha. Ela se aproximou de mim e só então me dei conta de meu estado... Eu estava nu sob as cobertas e tratei de me afundar entre elas.

"Flear! O que houve? – Hagen voltou correndo e parou perto da porta quando viu Flear caminhando até a cama. Ele soltou a lenha num canto e se aproximou. - Puxa, até que enfim! – disse ele sorrindo aliviado.

"Você ficou desacordado por mais de uma semana! – disse ela. Aquela informação penetrou meu cérebro e explodiu como uma bomba! Mais de uma semana? Oh Odin! Não!

"Hagen... – eu comecei, agarrando seu braço desesperadamente. – Hilda... – perguntei. Ele me encarou seriamente.

"Ele a visitou constantemente, Siegfried... – disse ele e senti um arrepio horrível percorrer minha espinha.

"Você a deixou sozinha com ele! – perguntei indignado. Hagen me encarou com um brilho furioso nos olhos azuis claros.

"É claro que não! – respondeu. – Fenrir e Thor estão de sobreaviso. Você não acha que eu seria relapso dessa forma, não é! – perguntou de forma irritada. Eu suspirei.

"Desculpe Hagen... Mas... – eu o olhei... Apesar de nunca ter dito nada sobre meus sentimentos, sabia que ele desconfiava de algo e eu sabia que ele ia entender... Olhei para senhorita Flear... Eu também desconfiava de algo.

"Eu entendo, Siegfried. – respondeu ele e eu tive a impressão de que ele corara.

"Você está bem? – perguntou Flear.

"Sim senhorita... Um pouco dolorido apenas, mas tenho que me recuperar logo. – disse.

"Trouxe algo para você comer. Tome um banho, vista-se que eu vou arrumar a mesa. O acompanharemos no café da manhã, não é Hagen? – ela olhou para meu amigo e sorriu. Estava óbvio o sentimento entre aqueles dois. Flear caminhou até a mesa e vi Hagen manter seus olhos presos a ela por alguns instantes antes de voltá-los em minha direção novamente. E desta vez eu juro que ele corou. Não consegui suprimir o sorriso maroto.

"Hã... Venha... – ele se aproximou e passando meu braço esquerdo por sobre seu ombro direito, me ajudou a ficar em pé. Levou-me até o quarto de banho, onde havia uma enorme banheira de madeira. Ele se afastou um pouco. – Espero que consiga se banhar sozinho. – comentou, ele caçoando. – Não quero ter que te dar banho! – eu sorri.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo... Eu posso me virar. – disse já fechando a porta. – A senhorita Flear deve estar precisando de sua ajuda, Hagen. – sorri maliciosamente. Ele me olhou, repreendendo-me por minha gracinha e se afastou.

Tomei o meu banho o mais rápido que pude e saí. Tinha que resolver aquele problema imediatamente... Afinal, senhorita Hilda corria perigo... E agora que eu estava livre... O quer que Ymir tivesse em mente... Ele procuraria por em prática rapidamente...

Continua...

* * *

Oi Pessoal! Mais um capítulo postado! Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando esta fic a agradecer aos comentários: Pandora Amamiya (Bel), Megawinsone, Juliane-chan, Naru Misato San (Beta), Saori Ogawara (Lilian), Lilili e Morgana... Obrigada pelos comentários de todas vocês! São eles que me motivam e impulsionam a escrever! Que bom que estão gostando da fic e espero não decepcioná-las! Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando! Tchau e até o próximo capítulo! 


	6. Como tudo começou Revelações

_**Revelações

* * *

**_

Ymir estava furioso. Siegfried conseguira escapar e estava desaparecido há mais de uma semana. Com certeza estava se preparando para procurar por Hilda... Seria ingênuo demais pensar que ele estava morto... Melhor pensar no pior.

— Não está cumprindo seu papel, rapaz... — disse exaltado. — Hilda ainda tem dúvidas quanto à traição de Siegfried e aquela... Sonsa... — foi interrompido.

— Hei... — disse ironicamente. — Não me culpe pela SUA incompetência... — Ymir estreitou os olhos. — Afinal, Siegfried estava em SEUS domínios... — o sorriso malicioso irritou ainda mais o homem mais velho. — Por que não o matou quando teve chance? — perguntou insolente. — É sempre assim... — disse balançando a cabeça com desaprovação, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encostando-se à parede de pedra. — Quis tripudiar sobre seu prisioneiro, não é senhor Igdrasil? — disse erguendo a cabeça e fitando os olhos verdes que faiscavam furiosamente.

— Eu tenho tudo sob controle, rapaz... — disse ele se aproximando perigosamente. — E cuidado com a língua... Não pense que eu me importaria se tivesse que... Arrancá-la... Junto com a sua cabeça. — ameaçou, mas a risada baixa e satírica o enfureceu.

— É bom não fazer comigo o mesmo que fez a Siegfried... — encarou o homem de cabelos negros. – Sua incompetência já foi demonstrada uma vez... — continuou, desencostando-se da parede e ficando ereto. — Precisa de mim, muito mais do que eu de você... Afinal, sem a senhorita Hilda... Você não é nada... deus Indur! — o som de galhos se partindo atraiu a atenção dos dois que se voltaram a tempo de ver Hilda correndo para longe. Indur encara o rapaz a sua frente.

— Maldito! — sibilou antes de sair ao encalço de Hilda. Tinha que encontrá-la. Agora não haveria outra forma... A tomaria à força.

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Eu não podia acreditar no que acabara de ver e ouvir... Indur... Esse tempo todo ele estava me enganando? Oh Odin, será que Siegfried estava bem? Pelo menos meu coração estava aliviado... Ele estava vivo... E isso era o que importava... Me perdoe Siegfried... Me perdoe por ter ousado pensar que você me trairia... As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu tentava correr o mais rápido que podia... Mas não foi o suficiente... Senti sua mão se fechar sobre meu pulso e quando dei por mim estava me debatendo em seus braços.

— Me solte! — gritei. — Traidor! Desgraçado! — dizia enquanto tentava esmurrá-lo e chutá-lo. O punho chocou-se com meu rosto e eu caí... Zonza... Senti o gosto metálico em minha boca e levei a mão ao lábio, quando a olhei... Havia sangue.

Não tive tempo de reagir, ele me pegou pelos cabelos e eu vi a crueldade estampada em seus olhos que agora estavam cinzentos. Apenas naquele momento eu percebi a mudança que ocorrera... Seus cabelos antes negros e ondulados tornaram-se loiros e lisos. Seu rosto de feições amáveis tornara-se agora agressivo. Seus olhos verdes agora estavam azuis e possuíam uma nuance acinzentada, o brilho que irradiava deles era assustador.

­— Que pena Hilda... — sibilou ele, sua voz gutural. — Tudo poderia ter sido mais fácil... — disse, deslizando a mão pelo meu rosto. Puxando-me pelos cabelos, ele se levantou e me obrigou a ficar em pé. Arrastou-me pelos corredores.

— Me solte! — eu soluçava desesperada. Estava assustada... O que ele pretendia? Estávamos chegando ao meu quarto quando encontramos Flear no corredor.

— O que está fazendo! — ela quase nem teve tempo de proferir a frase. Ele a agarrou pelo braço e arrastou-nos até o quarto.

O desgraçado era forte, nós tentávamos nos livrar, mas não conseguíamos. Abriu a porta do cômodo e nos empurrou para dentro. Flear tropeçou e caiu, batendo a cabeça contra a cômoda, ficando desacordada. Eu me abaixei ao seu lado, enquanto mantinha meus olhos fixos nele. Ele se aproximou e tomou meu rosto em sua mão, me fitando maliciosamente.

— Ora, ora... Quem diria que eu teria as duas irmãzinhas... — sussurrou. Meu coração disparou. — Mas... Infelizmente, ainda não chegou a hora... — ele se levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. – Malditas profecias! – esbravejou e seus olhos se voltaram para mim. — Infelizmente você precisa ser virgem para que eu possa realizar meus planos... — eu abracei Flear com força quando vi seus olhos se dirigirem a ela. – Hum, mas sua irmã não... — sua mão se dirigiu para tocá-la.

— NÃO! — gritei. — Não a toque... Eu faço o que quiser, mas deixe Flear em paz... — implorei. Seus olhos me fitaram maliciosamente e se voltaram para Flear com o mesmo olhar lascivo.

— Você fará o que eu quiser Hilda... — disse ele me encarando. — Não importa como. — sorriu sarcasticamente. — Tenho problemas mais importantes para me preocupar no momento... Por isso, por hora... Não precisa se preocupar com sua irmãzinha. — dizendo isso, ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Voltou-se para me encarar e tirou a chave da fechadura. Sorriu e fechou a porta. Eu pude ouvi-la ser trancada pelo lado de fora.

Suspirei aliviada... Por pelo menos algum tempo.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto... Minha culpa... Como eu pude me enganar tanto com alguém? Abracei Flear com força... Me perdoe irmãzinha... Me perdoe...

* * *

**Siegfried**

Eu me assustei quando a porta da cabana se abriu num rompante. Bado entrara. Estava ofegante. Eu estava me preparando e, junto com Hagen ia ao castelo Guaruhara. Hilda precisava saber o que estava acontecendo...

— Bado... — perguntei espantado. Hagen apareceu na porta em seguida e olhou-o surpreso.

— Bado... O que faz aqui? Como soub... — Bado o encarou.

— Eu sou uma sombra, lembra-se? — disse seriamente. Ele pousou a caixa de uma armadura no chão... A minha armadura.

— O que houve? — perguntei.

— Senhorita Hilda e senhorita Flear estão em perigo. — disse rapidamente e vi a tensão transparecer no rosto de Hagen. — Os outros guerreiros-deuses me pediram para entregar isto a você, Siegfried... — disse Bado estendendo a mão para mim.

— O que é isto? — perguntei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo angustiado.

— São as safiras de Odin. — respondeu ele. Encarei-o.

— Para quê? — perguntei ainda sem tocar as pequenas jóias.

— Você precisará delas... — ele disse. — Ymir Igdrasil é uma falsa identidade. — disse ele.

— O que? — perguntei. — O que está dizendo, Bado?

— Ele é Indur. — o choque fôra tão grande, que dei um passo para trás... Indur? O deus Indur!

— Ele é... — as palavras dele penetravam minha mente. Indur... Eu lembrava da profecia... Indur desafiaria Odin tomando para si sua valkíria... Sem sua representante na terra, Asgard seria facilmente dominada pelo terrível deus...

— Vamos, Siegfried! Não temos tempo a perder! — eu peguei as jóias da mão dele e vi quando Hagen se aproximou entregando-me sua safira também. Tirei a que estava incrustada em minha armadura... Mas... Faltava uma...

— Espere... Não estão todas aqui... — eu disse encarando-o. Bado baixou a cabeça.

— Eu sei... — seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus... — Há um traidor entre os Guerreiros-deuses. — eu o encarei perplexo por alguns instantes. Fechei minha mão sobre as jóias... Traidor maldito... Pois que seja... Eu o farei se arrepender!

— Vamos! — eu disse. Saímos em disparada tínhamos que chegar rapidamente ao castelo... E o percurso seria longo...

* * *

Indur estava certo de que ninguém percebera suas artimanhas e os Guerreiros-deuses procuravam manterem-se frios até a chegada de Siegfried, Hagen e Bado.

— Fenrir, acalme-se... — repreendeu Thor. A natureza impulsiva de Fenrir poderia pôr tudo a perder.

— Eu estou tentando, Thor. — respondeu entre dentes. — Eu juro que estou tentando... — rosnou ao ver Indur passar alguns metros a sua frente. Que Siegfried não demorasse muito... Ou não sabia o que poderia acontecer...

— Meu irmão foi avisá-los... — disse Shido. — Foi bom mantê-lo oculto... Indur jamais notará sua ausência... — disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Tem razão... Só espero que seu irmão os encontre logo... — comentou Mime.

* * *

**Siegfried**

A noite estava chegando... E com ela... O momento em que a profecia se cumpriria... Mas ainda tínhamos algum tempo. Algumas horas. Corríamos o mais rápido que podíamos e finalmente pudemos vislumbrar os contornos do castelo Guaruhara. Mas fomos surpreendidos...

Senti me faltar o ar e caí de joelhos sobre a neve, uma das mãos apoiadas no chão e a outra apoiada sobre a minha perna esquerda. Sentia o filete de sangue escorrer por minhas costas e a dor dilacerante parecia capaz de me enlouquecer. Algo perfurara minhas costas. Reunindo todas as minhas forças, levei a mão direita até minhas costas, por cima do meu ombro esquerdo... e puxei a arma...

— Arggghh... — não consegui conter um grito de dor, chamando a atenção de Hagen e Bado. Encarei o objeto em minha mão, enquanto ouvia os passos apressados de meus amigos se aproximando de mim. Uma adaga de ametista...

— Siegfried... — a voz de Hagen soou preocupada e ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado. – O que hou... — fôra interrompido. Um vulto surgira a nossa frente. Estreitei meus olhos, eu sabia quem era... mas sua voz me dera a certeza que eu precisava.

— Então... Está vivo Siegfried... — disse ele. Eu arregalei os olhos. Alberich nunca fôra de confiança mesmo, mas até aquele momento... Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que tudo fosse um engano. — Eu estava de olho em você naquela noite Siegfried. — eu sentia dificuldades em respirar. — Eu tinha que me certificar de que tudo sairia como o planejado... E caso contrário, deveria levá-lo a Indur... Ele saberia o que fazer com você... Mas a idéia do dragão não foi muito inteligente. — estreitei os olhos, confuso... Ele continuou. — Você conhecia a lenda e se aproveitou disso para TENTAR se tornar invencível... — eu tentava a todo custo me levantar. — Mas aquela pequena e insignificante folha... Acabou por atrapalhar seus planos, não é mesmo? — meus olhos se arregalaram. Folha! Que folha! Do que diabos ele estava falando! O encarei, confuso. Ele sorriu. — Isso mesmo, Siegfried... Uma inocente folhinha que se colou a seu corpo e impediu que o sangue do dragão tocasse aquele ponto. Ora, ora... Como poderá salvar a senhorita Hilda agora? — ao ouvir o nome dela sair daquela boca odiosa... Eu senti que minhas forças retornaram. Ascendendo meu cosmo eu comecei a me levantar e o encarei. Sua expressão demonstrava incredulidade.

— Traidor! — eu esbravejei. — Vão indo! — disse para meus companheiros. Apesar de todos nós já sabermos da verdade, vê-la, exposta nua e cruamente a nossa frente daquela maneira, era decepcionante. Uma raiva sem precedentes me tomou:

— Siegfried... — Hagen tentou argumentar.

— Vão... Eu cuido desse desgraçado. Vocês têm que ajudar a senhorita Hilda e Senhorita Flear. — Eles assentiram e partiram. Eu encarava o verme a minha frente. — Agora... Seremos apenas nós dois... — ele saltou de sobre a pedra e pousou a minha frente.

— Eu mal posso esperar... — disse com um sorriso malicioso. Eu pude ver o brilho em seu olhar. Coloquei-me em posição.

— Eu sempre soube que você não era grande coisa, Alberich... Mas nunca pensei que fosse um traidor. — Eu estava indignado com sua atitude. — Como pôde trair a senhorita Hilda dessa forma? — ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

— O que eu ganhei defendendo-a, Siegfried? — disse me encarando. — O que NÓS ganhamos defendendo-a? — fiquei chocado por suas palavras. Nunca passara pela minha cabeça que deveríamos ser recompensados de alguma forma... era nossa obrigação protegê-la e proteger Asgard. — Arriscar minha vida... De graça? Por nada? Não, não... Obrigado. — continuou com seu discurso enervante. — Quando Indur tomar Asgard... Eu serei muito bem-recompensado por tê-lo ajudado. — Desgraçado! Eu não permitiria que escapasse! O mataria com minhas mãos!

— Isso não irá acontecer, Alberich! — disse. — Não permitirei que aconteça! Prepare-se! — ele se pôs em posição e ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes. Ele me encarou com um sorriso de escárnio. Um estranho brilho se manifestou em seu olhar, enquanto o sorriso morria em seus lábios e ele adquiria um semblante sério e concentrado... Segurou a espada de ametista em frente ao corpo e uma luz violeta tingiu toda a floresta que parecia sussurrar e despertar a invocação de seu poder:

— Sinta o poder do golpe que está há gerações entre os Alberich! — dizendo isso, fechou os olhos e elevou seu cosmo, elevando os braços em seguida. E eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha... Eu sabia que golpe era aquele... E sabia o quanto seria difícil escapar... Apontou a espada em minha direção e duas bolas de energia se desprenderam da mesma, enquanto ele bradava: — UNIDADE DA NATUREZA! — as bolas de energia se cruzaram e passaram ao meu lado, atingindo as árvores que imediatamente começaram a se mover...

— Mas... o quê...? — Dei um passo para trás, enquanto olhava entorno... E pude ver os espíritos se manifestarem... Já ouvira relatos sobre aquele golpe... Mas nunca em minha vida eu pensei que um dia seria usado contra mim... Sempre soubera que Alberich não era de confiança, mas nunca pensei que chegaria tanto... Era decepcionante ver uma pessoa com a qual eu lutara lado a lado tantas vezes... Nos traindo da forma mais vil... me espantei quando vi estilhaços vindo me minha direção e saltei para trás, me desviando:

— Espíritos da Mãe Natureza, eu lhes ofereço Siegfried em sacrifício... — a espada novamente enfrente ao peito, os olhos fechados, enquanto ele falava calmamente. — Faça com ele o que quiserem... ele é de vocês... — uma luz ofuscante saia da espada e eu senti a manifestação dos espíritos da Natureza aumentarem... Olhos brilhantes apareceram na escuridão da noite. Os galhos se moveram em minha direção.

Meu coração disparara. A dor que rasgava minhas costas, o sangue que eu perdia a cada segundo... Estavam me deixando debilitado... Eu sempre soube que Alberich era covarde, mas não esperava que fosse tanto... as condições em que me encontrava tornavam aquela luta extremamente difícil... Mas não podia desistir... Eu tinha que vencê-lo e um único pensamento tomava minha mente... E era esse pensamento que me dava forças para seguirem frente: Ela precisa de mim!

— Não será tão fácil me vencer, Alberich. — eu disse, me levantando, encarando-o determinada e friamente. — Ainda não acabei com você. — Eu tinha que vencê-lo!

* * *

_**Hilda**_

Flear finalmente despertara. Ela piscou algumas vezes até que seus olhos se fixaram em meu rosto. Ela se sentou e levou a mão à cabeça.

— Ai... — gemeu baixo. — Hilda... — disse olhando para mim. - O que houve? — eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta. Forcei, mas foi inútil... Não consegui abri-la... Fui até a janela... Mas também não havia como... Encostando a testa na janela, eu me permiti chorar compulsivamente. — Hilda... — Flear veio até mim e me abraçou.

— Me desculpe, Flear... — eu solucei. — É minha culpa... — disse, enquanto sentia sua mão deslizando suavemente pelos meus cabelos. — Eu devia ter confiado em seus pressentimentos... Eu devia ter confiado em Siegfried... — chorei ainda mais ao me lembrar da última vez que eu falara com Siegfried... Como eu pude magoá-lo daquela forma?

Um barulho na porta chamou nossa atenção e o vimos entrar. Ele sorriu e nos encarou.

— Ora, ora... A irmãzinha acordou. — Flear estremeceu. Ele caminhou até nós e meus olhos rapidamente se dirigiram à porta entreaberta... Flear me olhou assustada e eu sinalizei, chamando sua atenção para a porta... Vi hesitação em seu olhar... Nos entendíamos perfeitamente. Flear sabia o que fazer... Caminhei até ele... E me ajoelhei a seus pés...

— Não faça nada a ela... Por favor... — pedi. Indur se aproximou de mim e segurando com força minha nuca forçou-me a encará-lo. Seus olhos percorriam meu rosto...

— Você é uma mulher muito bonita Hilda... — sussurrou. Senti nojo... Tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele se afastasse de mim...

Vi Flear caminhando lentamente... Ah Odin... Que eu não tivesse que beijá-lo.

— Deixe-a ir... Eu faço o que quiser, mas deixe-a ir... — seu rosto se aproximou do meu e eu pude sentir sua respiração tocar minha face... Estremeci... Seus lábios apenas a poucos centímetros de distância dos meus...

O ranger da porta o fez se voltar e, reunindo todas as minhas forças, cerrei meu punho e esmurrei-o. Foi o suficiente para derrubá-lo, mas não para deixá-lo desacordado. Minha mão latejava, em dor. Tentei pular por sobre seu corpo, mas ele segurou meu tornozelo, derrubando-me. Tentei chutá-lo, mas não conseguia atingi-lo com força.

Olhei para a porta e vi Flear... O que ela estava esperando!

— VÁ! — ordenei. Vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto enquanto ela hesitava... — Vá Flear, por favor, vá... — e ela correu. Vá minha irmã... Vá...

Senti quando ele me prendeu com seu corpo e em seguida me virou de frente para si. Tentei me soltar, mas suas mãos seguraram meus pulsos prendendo-os contra o chão. Eu me contorcia e me debatia, tentando me livrar dele.

— Idiota... — sibilou. Vi que seu lábio sangrava e seu rosto estava com um grande hematoma... — Não preciso dela... — disse ele. Ele se inclinou em minha direção... Com a clara intenção de me beijar... Não! Eu não permitiria! Virei o rosto e senti arrepios de nojo quando seus lábios tocaram meu rosto. — A hora chegou Hilda... — ele murmurou no meu ouvido... As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos... — Asgard será minha... Assim como você...

Eu queria ser forte para reagir contra ele... Mas não conseguia... Oh Odin, ajude-me...

Continua...

* * *

Bom, este capítulo finalmente ficou pronto! Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic. Muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês!

Quero agradecer às pessoas que me ajudaram a escrever este capítulo: Juliane-chan, Pandora Amamiya e Leandro0001. Muitíssimo obrigada!

E claro... quero me desculpar com aqueles que estão acompanhando esta fic. Espero que não tenham desistido e espero não tê-los decepcionado. O próximo capítulo está em andamento e vou me esforçar ao máximo para não deixá-los esperando tanto tempo.

Abraços a todos!


	7. Como tudo começou Fuga

**Fuga**

* * *

Flear corria às cegas pelos corredores. As lágrimas de medo e desespero embaçavam-lhe a visão. Estava com ódio de si mesma... Por não ter forças para ajudar Hilda... por tê-la deixado sozinha com aquele maldito... mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer... tinha que buscar ajuda, tinha que encontrar os guerreiros-deuses... Precisava ajudar sua irmã...

Apoiou as mãos contra a parede de pedra. Arfava. Seu corpo tremia e suas pernas ameaçavam ceder... Não sabia se conseguiria sustentar o peso do próprio corpo. Desencostando a testa da parede, encarou o enorme corredor a sua frente. Precisava continuar... Reunindo as forças que lhe restaram, retomou sua corrida... Em alguns segundos pôde finalmente, vislumbrar a porta de entrada do castelo... Esta estava entre aberta... Podia ver que o sol já se escondera há muito e sentiu o pânico retornar com força ao constatar que tinham pouco tempo...

Finalmente alcançara a porta... Seus passos eram lentos e incertos... Não conseguia caminhar direito... Arrastava os pés que pareciam acorrentados a bolas de ferro... Seu coração batia com tanta força em seu peito que lhe doía e aumentava a sua falta de ar... Empurrou a porta, saindo do castelo... Quando suas forças a abandonaram e tudo escureceu a sua frente...

Tomou o corpo delicado e trêmulo em seus braços... Ela estava ali, sã e salva, fraca... Mas estava viva! Conseguira fugir! A emoção que o tomou fôra tão forte que não conseguia dizer nada, apenas a abraçou, evitando que caísse. Senti-la tão perto de si, fez o corpo do jovem guerreiro estremecer. Hagen tocou o rosto de Flear, erguendo-o. A surpresa e alivio foi substituída pela raiva em segundos. O enorme hematoma na face esquerda da moça o enfureceu... O desgraçado ousara bater nela!

— Leve-a daqui, Hagen! — a voz de Bado tirou-o do transe em que se encontrava. Levantou os olhos para o companheiro e viu quando os outros Guerreiros-deuses se aproximaram. Hagen o encarou, divido sobre o que fazer. Bado sorriu tristemente, mas com cumplicidade. — Sei que gostaria de arrancar o coração dele com suas próprias mãos... —seus olhos baixaram-se para Flear: — Mas ela precisa de você neste momento... — voltou a fitar Hagen: — Nós libertaremos a senhorita Hilda. Agora vá! — ele viu os amigos entrarem no castelo e desaparecerem na penumbra.

Olhou para a mulher desacordada e ajeitou-a em seus braços, iniciando uma corrida desenfreada em direção à floresta. Levaria-a até um lugar seguro e depois voltaria para ajudar seus companheiros... Não poderia abandoná-los num momento como aquele... Tão importante para o futuro de todos eles.

* * *

**Siegfried**

As árvores se moveram em minha direção. Ainda arfando pela dor... Eu me levantei e, reuni forças para me manter ereto e poder contra atacar. Apesar da dor, consegui ficar em pé.

Encarei-o por alguns instantes. Pude ver em seus olhos que não esperava que eu ainda tivesse forças para me levantar. Ascendi meu cosmo e me pus em posição de ataque:

— ESPADA DE ODIN! — uma luz esverdeada emanou de meu indicador. Movimentei o braço em direção a Alberich e vi-o arregalar os olhos. A fenda que abriu a terra seguiu meu movimento e estilhaçou as árvores. A terra ao redor de meu oponente começou a rachar e os fachos de luz saiam, juntos com os destroços estilhaços que o atingiram em cheio. Ele foi lançado ao ar pela força do golpe, enquanto era atingido pelas pedras que saiam do chão. Seu grito, de dor e desespero, ecoou pelos ares. Sua armadura era destroçada ao ser atingida pelas pedras, chegando a rasgar-lhe a pele.

Sentindo-me enfraquecido, deitei um joelho ao chão me apoiando na neve. Arfava. Vi o corpo de Alberich ser lançado alguns metros adiante. Lentamente me levantei e caminhei em sua direção.

Ele estava caído de bruços, mas eu pude ver, pelo movimento de seu corpo, que estava vivo... Ainda respirava.

Virei-o de frente para mim, e ouvi seus gemidos de dor ao ser tocado. Encarei seu rosto ensangüentado. Um filete de sangue descia-lhe da testa e de seus lábios. Seu corpo estava rasgado em vários pontos e a armadura, totalmente destruída.

— Ain... da... não... acab... bou, Sieg... fried... — ouvi-o dizer. À beira da morte, ele mantinha um sorriso maligno em seus lábios. — Você... sem... sempre fo.. i... o fav... vorito... — estreitei os olhos. Do que ele estava falando? — Ela... nunca... viu... o.. o quanto... Sacrificava-me... — o ódio brilhou naquele olhar. — O... que... me... me... cons... sola... é que... ass... im... como... como... eu... — ele lutava para falar. — Vo... você... também não... a terá... — seus olhos se arregalaram e ele soltou um gemido alto e ofegou... sua cabeça tombando para o lado esquerdo. As mãos que estavam, até esse instante, crispadas contra a raiz de uma árvore relaxaram.

Não consegui sentir absolutamente nada por aquela morte. Eu não o conhecia. Todos aqueles anos que passamos juntos, lutando lado a lado, treinando juntos... para mim, ele morrera quando soube de sua traição. Fechei os olhos, ainda sentia dor. Ao abri-los, vi a esfera de Odin ainda incrustada no que restou de sua armadura.

Sem remorso, retirei-a, e admirei-a. A última... finalmente... eu tinha todas as pedras... poderia usar a armadura de Odin e com sua proteção, tinha fé que eu venceria Indur.

* * *

Entrou na caverna com cuidado. Baixou o olhar para fitá-la e um sentimento de culpa o invadiu ao ver, novamente, a face arroxeada... não podia ter permitido que chegasse a tanto... aquele homem não poderia tê-los enganado por tanto tempo... por que não confiaram na intuição de Siegfried?

Deitou-a na relva que cobria todo o chão daquela gruta e, tirando sua capa, cobriu-a e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Seus olhos azuis perscrutavam o rosto delicado e a fúria e indignação o acometia ao pensar no que ela tinha passado para escapar... o desgraçado ousara bater nela... e essa constatação o deixava doente de raiva.

Sem se conter, deslizou os dedos, suavemente, pelo rosto dela, enquanto a admirava. Inclinou-se e beijou-a, delicadamente, na testa. Preparava-se para se levantar e sair quando sentiu a mão fria segurar a sua firmemente, impedindo-o de partir. Voltou seus olhos para o rosto dela e viu o exato momento em que as pálpebras descerraram, revelando-lhe os belos olhos verdes que povoavam seus sonhos.

— Hagen... — murmurou fracamente ao reconhecê-lo. A mão grande e quente do guerreiro cobriu a dela e tomando-a, levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a suavemente. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando falar algo, mas Hagen a interrompeu:

— Senhorita... descanse... — murmurou. Os olhos de Flear se encheram de lágrimas. Estava com medo de nunca mais vê-lo. Medo de perdê-lo e não lhe ter dito o que sentia... um soluço escapou de seus lábios ao pensar que poderia estar pondo em risco a amizade que tinham... mas tinha que dizer... mesmo que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos... precisava abrir seu coração para a pessoa que amava.

— Hagen... — Flear esforçava-se para sentar.

— Senhorita, não se levante! Fique deitada, não se esforce! — disse tentando fazer com que ela tornasse a se deitar. — Precisa descansar, senhorita Flear... — os dedos delicados tocaram seus lábios, fazendo-o se calar e encará-la surpreso. Os olhos verdes se prenderam à boca máscula, enquanto Hagen sentia o coração bater alucinadamente em seu peito. Sem resistir mais, ela se inclinou e seus lábios tocaram os dele.

Hagen levou alguns segundos para registrar o que estava acontecendo... sonhara com aquele momento tantas vezes e temia que não fosse real... mas em seus sonhos nunca as sensações foram tão fortes, tão latentes... os lábios dela colados aos seus enviam tremores por todo seu corpo... Aceitando aquele momento como a mais doce realidade, o guerreiro-deus se rendeu e fechou os olhos, enquanto levava a mão à nuca de Flear e a puxava contra si, querendo mais daquele beijo. Ela entreabriu os lábios e o beijo tornou-se mais profundo e urgente. Queria mostrar a ela, com aquele gesto, todo amor que sentia. As mãos de Flear agarraram a frente de sua camisa e Hagen sentiu o gosto das lágrimas se misturarem ao beijo, mas não sabia dizer se eram suas ou dela.

Os lábios se separam lentamente, ambos relutantes por terem de se afastar.

— Por favor... — sussurrou Flear, contra os lábios de Hagen. — Volte para mim... — os olhos do guerreiro-deus brilhavam em fogo, presos aos olhos dela.

— Eu tomarei cuidado... Flear... — seu nome, dito daquela forma, tão doce e suave, a fez se sentir amada e protegida. Antes de se retirar, Hagen beijou-a, permitindo sentir o toque e o gosto de seus lábios uma vez mais. Levantou-se e saiu apressado, sem olhar para trás. Tinha que ajudar Siegfried e agora, tinha um bom motivo para derrotar aquele monstro e voltar são e salvo. Sua amada o esperava.

Flear não conseguiu conter o soluço que irrompeu de seu peito. Levou a mão trêmula aos lábios, como se dessa forma pudesse reviver a sensação do beijo que acabara de trocar com o homem que amava. Que Odin o protegesse e o trouxesse de volta para seus braços.

* * *

_**Hilda**_

As lágrimas de desespero manchavam meu rosto. Eu sentia os lábios daquele homem deslizando pelo meu pescoço, enquanto tentava empurrá-lo com todas as minhas forças. Senti quando ele prendeu minhas mãos contra o chão. Debatia-me, tentando escapar. Num determinando momento, quando ele se moveu para remover sua calça, eu consegui uma brecha e atingi-o entre as pernas com toda a força que consegui reunir.

Deus ou não... a agressão me ajudou. O urro de dor ecoou pelo quarto e desvencilhando-me de seu corpo, consegui me levantar e correr. O golpe o deixaria impossibilitado por alguns minutos. Corri o mais rápido que pude pelo castelo, evitando a saída mais óbvia, que seria a porta de entrada. Não, eu conhecia uma saída secreta e era por ela que escaparia.

Corri pelas escadas desesperadamente, ouvindo os gritos e ameaças que ele proferia. Os sons de seus passos me perseguindo escoavam por todo o castelo, eu não tinha certeza se ele estava mesmo em meu encalço ou se eu conseguira despistá-lo.

As escadas me levaram para as galerias subterrâneas. Aquele lugar era praticamente um labirinto, mas eu as conhecia bem e sabia perfeitamente o caminho para a saída. Depois de alguns minutos de uma corrida desenfreada, eu finalmente avistei a porta de saída. Reunindo as forças que me restaram, eu a empurrei. Fazia muito tempo que ela não era usada, por isso demorou a ceder. Meu coração batia desesperadamente enquanto eu procurava manter meus sentidos à alerta para qualquer sinal de que ele estivesse me alcançando.

Finalmente ela cedeu e eu pude escapar. Corri sem rumo, seguindo em frente e me guiando apenas pelos meus instintos. Minhas pernas estavam pesadas, mas eu não podia desistir! Eu não podia permitir que ele me alcançasse... não podia esmorecer...

Embrenhei-me na floresta sem me importar com o fato de que seria praticamente impossível sair dali, escapar. Eu só tinha em mente que tinha que fugir, não importava como nem para onde. Eu preferia morrer... a cair nas mãos daquele homem.

* * *

_**Siegfried**_

Estava com um dos joelhos apoiados sobre a neve, uma de minhas mãos tocava o chão, mantendo-me equilibrado e a outra eu apoiava sobre a perna dobrada. O corpo inerte a minha frente. Fôra difícil, mas venci-o. Alberich não conseguira seu intento. Eu o fitava com decepção... aquele... projeto de gente lutara ao meu lado por anos... e mesmo assim, não pensara duas em nos trair... em me atacar pelas costas... maldito seja!

Minha atenção fôra desviada quando ouvi um barulho vindo da direção do castelo. Eu não estava muito longe e o som de uma porta de ferro sendo aberta ecoou pelo local. Vi-a correr desesperadamente. Meu coração disparou. O perigo ainda existia, mas ela escapara! Ele não conseguira realizar seu intento! Eu não tinha forças para gritar. O cansaço e a dor que ainda rasgava minhas costas estavam me deixando esgotado... ofegante.. mas eu tinha consciência de que não acabara ainda... Sabia que Indur ainda não devia ter sido derrotado, mas antes de enfrentá-lo verdadeiramente, eu tinha que protegê-la! Levá-la para um local seguro... E era isso o que eu faria!

Sem pensar em mais nada, me pus a correr. Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que apesar de tudo, da luta, do ferimento... eu ainda tinha forças para segui-la...

Eu não podia permitir que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela! Eu tinha que protegê-la! Tinha que alcançá-la, pois eu sabia que aquela floresta era um labirinto e à noite a situação era ainda mais difícil... eu não podia permitir que nada acontecesse a ela.

Quando a senhorita Hilda finalmente estivesse em segurança... eu voltaria e enfrentaria Indur.

Continua...

* * *

Peço sinceras desculpas pela demora no post deste capítulo, mas foi difícil escrevê-lo! Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos a todos e espero conseguir terminar o capítulo mais rapidamente!

Belzinha, Juli... o capítulo está próximo!

Beijos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Retorno_**

**_Siegfried _**

Tinha que encontrá-la. Mantê-la em segurança. Mesmo ferido, tinha que encontrá-la. Depois pensaria em como tratar meu ferimento... Embora tivesse certeza de que não era tão grave quanto podia parecer.

Corri pela floresta, senti que a encontraria ali. Era um lugar de difícil acesso, onde Hilda se sentiria segura para buscar refúgio, mas também era uma área perigosa. Se ela perdesse o caminho, aquela floresta era como um labirinto mesmo à luz do dia, à noite, na penumbra, não havia chance de escapatória. Precisava encontrá-la antes que fosse tarde demais! Com tais pensamentos em mente, embrenhei-me na floresta, correndo o mais rápido que pude, mantendo meus sentidos à alerta.

Um som baixo e longínquo chamou minha atenção... Era um choro, um choro doloroso e assustado. Sorri. Era ela! Tinha que ser ela! Precisava encontrá-la antes dele!

Corri na direção daquele som que me cortava o coração, ao imaginá-la sofrendo, mas aquele mesmo som era o que alimentava minhas esperanças.

Cheguei a uma clareira. O choro cessara tinha alguns minutos, mas eu senti que aquele era o caminho o qual devia seguir. Atentei para cara detalhe, tentando vislumbrar algo em meio àquela escuridão. Caminhei alguns passos e olhei ao redor, detendo meu olhar, assombrado, por um instante.

Meu coração disparou ao ver um vulto caído em meio à neve. Tinha que ser ela! Aproximei-me cauteloso, ajoelhei-me ao lado do corpo caído e tomei-a em meus braços, virando-a para mim. Senti meus olhos marejarem ao reconhecê-la, lágrimas que passaram de felicidade a medo, quando me dei conta de que seu rosto estava frio e arroxeado.

Aproximei meu rosto do dela e pude sentir a fraca respiração. Esperanças renovadas, eu agora tinha que aquecê-la o mais rapidamente. Tomei-a nos braços e pus-me a correr o mais rápido que o peso de nossos corpos permitia. Sabia que havia uma cabana por ali... Tinha que encontrar o lugar antes que fosse tarde.

Depois de alguns minutos de corrida incessante, consegui vislumbrar a pequena cabana em meio à escuridão. Olhei para Hilda, desacordada em meus braços e caminhei rapidamente. Forcei um pouco a porta e esta cedeu, dando-me passagem.

Infelizmente, não era a cabana em que eu ficara na última semana. Por isso eu não fazia idéia se a mesma me oferecia os recursos necessários para cuidar dela. Aquele local parecia ter sido abandonado há um bom tempo. Estreitei os olhos, tentando vislumbrar na penumbra, o que eu tinha a minha frente. Vi um vulto, que reconheci logo como uma cama. Caminhei até ela.

Deitei-a e corri até a lareira. Consegui encontrar alguns pedaços de lenha que por sorte estavam secos e tentei acendê-la. Em poucos instantes, o fogo já estava alto, mas mesmo assim, não seria o suficiente para aquecê-la. Virei-me em direção à cama e me levantei caminhando até ela.

Em pé ao lado da cama, eu a observava. Ela tremia de frio. Respirei fundo... Sabia o que deveria fazer. E sem pensar em mais nada, comecei a agir, torcendo para que, quando ela acordasse, que me perdoasse por minha ousadia.

Despi-a o mais rápido que minhas mãos trêmulas permitiram. Senti meu rosto esquentar ao vê-la nua e balancei a cabeça, negativamente. Despi-me também, e afastando as cobertas, deitei-me a seu lado. Não pude conter o arrepio de desejo que percorreu minha espinha, mas me censurei. Não era hora de pensar nisso. Aliás, ela é uma Valkíria... Jamais pensamentos assim podiam passar pela minha mente. Mas naquele momento, a única coisa que me importava, era salvá-la. Ela não podia morrer, e eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Usaria meu corpo para aquecê-la. Puxei-a para meus braços e nos cobrimos. Abracei-a com força e comecei a esfregar-lhe as costas.

Enquanto relembrava todos os acontecimentos, eu fazia o máximo que podia para mantê-la aquecida. Deslizei os dedos por seus cabelos, por seus ombros. Meus lábios tocavam sua testa de leve. Senti, que aos poucos os tremores foram passando. Mais tranqüilo não pude evitar que o sono me tomasse. Eu estava exausto.

* * *

Acordara com a luz do dia invadindo a pequena fresta da janela que não fôra coberta pela neve, e que por sorte, batia diretamente em seus olhos. Sentiu o peso sobre meu corpo e olhei para baixo, vendo a cabeça de Hilda recostada em seu peito. Sorriu. Ela estava a salvo. Agora, precisava arrumar algo para comerem.

Levantou-se lentamente e a cobriu. Vestiu-se. Pegou um pesado casaco que estava atrás da porta. Com certeza do dono da cabana o esquecera. Olhou em direção à cama mais uma vez. Os cabelos prateados estavam espalhados sobre a cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e saiu para a caçada. Não iria longe. Não arriscaria deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

* * *

Hilda despertara. Sentiu o roçar macio em seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Viu que estava envolta em uma pele de urso. Sentou-se na cama, olhou ao redor e aos poucos seus olhos foram se acostumando com o local. Parecia uma cabana. A lareira estava acesa, mas o local estava vazio. Assustou-se eu perceber que estava despida.

O que estava acontecendo afinal? Por que não conseguia se lembrar de nada?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta se abriu e uma rajada de vento gelado a atingiu. Ela se encolheu entre as peles, buscando proteção. Viu o vulto entrar. Não conseguira vê-lo direito. Ele usava um pesado casaco e o capuz encobria seu rosto.

Hilda estava assustada. O que estava acontecendo? Onde ela estava? Quem era aquele homem? Por que não se lembrava de nada?

Ela o viu arrumar uma pilha de lenha perto da lareira e em seguida jogar algumas no fogo, alimentando a chama. Ele ficou em pé e começou a tirar o pesado casaco de peles que disfarçara o corpo esguio, ali dentro ele era dispensável.

O coração de Hilda disparou quando ao ser retirado, o capuz revelou uma cascata de cabelos louros, ondulados e brilhantes. Tinha que ser ele...

Siegfried se voltou e olhou em direção à cama pela primeira vez desde que entrara na cabana. Seu corpo estremeceu ao ver os olhos violetas o fitarem com tanta intensidade. Viu-a se levantar da cama, o cobertor enrolado ao corpo, e caminhar em sua direção lentamente, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos dele. Mas ela ainda estava fraca e sentiu uma leve tontura... Siegfried correu para ampará-la.

— Senhorita Hilda... — disse assustado, envolvendo-a em seus braços, amparando-a. Carregou-a de volta à cama: — Descanse senhorita. — disse suavemente. Hilda abriu os olhos e fitou-o. — Ainda está fraca... — e dizendo isso, se levantou. Tinha que fazer algo para ela comer. — Er... Desculpe-me por... Bem... — corou. Hilda arregalou os olhos levemente ao compreender sobre o que o rapaz tentava se referir. Enrubesceu. — Eu tive que... Para aquecê-la... — ela baixou a cabeça e quando tencionara dizer algo, viu-o se levantar. Procurou o rosto masculino e vislumbrou um olhar magoado.

Por que supusera que ela aceitaria aquela sua atitude tão facilmente?

— Obrigada por salvar minha vida... — ela murmurou, detendo-o com suas palavras. Siegfried se voltou para fitá-la e viu o olhar agradecido. Um meio sorriso curvou seus lábios. Ela o entendera.

— Descanse, senhorita. — disse suavemente, vestindo o casaco. — Eu voltarei em alguns minutos. — e dizendo isso, caminhou em direção à porta.

Hilda acompanhara-o com os olhos. Não tivera tempo para conversar com ele, pois Siegfried saíra da cabana em seguida, deixando-a para que se alimentasse sossegada, mas ela queria estar com ele, sentir sua presença; sentir que estava segura e só ele lhe proporcionava essa sensação. E... Fechou os olhos ao se lembrar de como o tratara. Tinha que se desculpar com ele. Precisava de seu perdão...

Aproveitou a saída do rapaz e se desenrolou dos cobertores, pegando suas roupas que estavam penduradas sobre a guarda de uma cadeira. Vestiu-se e sentou-se sobre a cama, puxando uma mesinha e colocou o prato sobre a mesma.

Comeu em silêncio. Apenas pensando e relembrando tudo o que acontecera e principalmente, ruminando a culpa de ter desconfiado de seu guerreiro mais fiel. Ele a encontrara. Seus olhos percorreram o local. Era uma cabana pequena e rústica, mas confortável.

Terminou de comer e deixou o prato na mesinha ao lado, recostando-se na cama e pensando nos poucos instantes que esteve nos braços dele, que pôde sentir o calor de seu corpo em contato com o dele... Sorriu suavemente. Endireitando-se subitamente, sentiu-se seu rosto e pescoço esquentarem ao se lembrar que... Passara aquela noite toda nos braços dele... Pele contra pele... Fechou os olhos, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta chamou sua atenção e ela se voltou, vendo Siegfried entrando na cabana. Os olhos azuis claros encontraram os violáceos.

— Acho que seria mais prudente, senhorita... Se voltássemos ao castelo o quanto antes. Agora, com os guerreiros-deuses alertados e è espreita, estará mais protegida lá. — disse, enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

Hilda baixara a cabeça por alguns instantes e então, voltara a fitar o rapaz.

— De acordo. — levantou-se da cama. Sentiu o rapaz se aproximar e encarou-o. A face máscula a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de seu rosto. Podia sentir a respiração quente de Siegfried tocar-lhe o rosto, numa carícia suave e bem vinda. Os olhos dele se desviaram dos dela, fixando-se por alguns instantes na boca delicada e entreaberta. Os lábios convidativos... Uma tentação, ao qual o guerreiro se esforçou em resistir, voltando o olhar para os olhos dela.

As mãos soltaram a capa presa ao peito. Ele a tirou e estendendo os braços ao redor de Hilda, envolveu-a, amarrando o laço em seu pescoço:

— Vamos... Quantos antes sairmos daqui, melhor, senhorita. — disse afastando-se.

Hilda sentia seu coração disparado. A proximidade com Siegfried era perturbadora.

O rapaz se virou para pegar a caixa de sua armadura e ter alguns instantes para se recompor daquela sensação de completo êxtase. Engoliu em seco, enquanto ajeitava sua armadura às costas.

A moça levara a mão ao peito, tentando, com o gesto, acalmar as batidas de seu coração e retomar o controle de suas emoções.

Ambos prontos, os dois trocaram mais um olhar antes de saírem da cabana.

O vento gelado tocou-lhe o rosto e Hilda estremecera. Colocando o capuz, encarou o rapaz, antes de iniciarem a caminhada de volta ao castelo Guaruhara. O caminho era longo. A neve caía lentamente, em pequenos e finos flocos.

— _Está na hora de voltar para casa... — _pensou, estremecendo. Lembranças ruins lhe invadiam a mente, mas tinha que enfrentar seus medos... Tinha que enfrentar Ymir...

* * *

Flear estava confusa, se sentindo perdida. Sentada num banco no jardim do castelo. Preocupava-se com Hilda, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia para de pensar no que acontecera entre ela e Hagen no dia anterior. Sentia-se egoísta... Mas não conseguia evitar.

Depois daquele beijo na caverna, eles não mais tinham conversado. Não tiveram a oportunidade e ela não sabia se devia tomar a iniciativa de falar com ele a respeito. Será que se enganara e que aquele beijo fôra apenas uma tentativa de consolo? Seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos?

Seu peito se apertou. Não queria acreditar que aquele beijo fôra apenas no calor do momento...

Hagen se aproximou lentamente. Viu-a sentada no jardim, perdida em pensamentos. Precisava esclarecer a situação. Ter certeza de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Desde o beijo na caverna, sequer tinham conversado direito.

Decidido caminhou em direção a ela.

— Senhorita... — chamou-a suavemente. Flear se voltou para fitá-lo. Hagen se surpreendeu ao ver aqueles olhos marejados. As lágrimas se avolumaram e pareciam que a qualquer momento, deslizariam pelo rosto delicado. — Senhorita! — ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

As mãos dele tomaram-lhe o rosto, afastando os cabelos suavemente e secando-lhe as lágrimas que rolaram sem controle.

— Hagen... — disse num murmúrio. Os olhos azuis a fitavam, preocupados.

Flear sentiu o toque dele, secando a lágrima que escorrera por seu rosto. Sem consegui se conter aconchegou-se ao toque suave, segurando a mão dele contra seu rosto.

— Senhorita... — ela abriu os olhos, que mantivera fechados e fitou-o. Os lábios trêmulos:

— Hagen... — ela hesitou. Fechou os olhos, segurando a mão de Hagen contra seu rosto com firmeza, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

Ao vê-la, tão frágil e entregue, Hagen não resistiu e lentamente, se aproximou dela. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela gentil e delicadamente e ele fechou os olhos ao senti-la estremecer à carícia.

Flear sentira a suave sucção dos lábios dele em seu lábio inferior. Uma onda de felicidade a engolfou, mas esmaecida pela sombra da dúvida e do medo. Afastou-se de Hagen suavemente, encarando-o. Viu o exato momento em que as pálpebras se descerravam e revelavam os olhos azuis brilhantes.

Fitaram-se por alguns instantes, em silêncio.

Ela fez menção de dizer algo, mas Hagen a interrompeu. Tinha que dizer, antes que perdesse a coragem. Não podia estar enganado, não depois do que acabara de acontecer:

— Eu a amo, senhorita... — murmurou suavemente.

A emoção que a tomou deixou Flear zonza. Não podia imaginar o poder que aquelas palavras poderiam ter. Era mágico. O medo que sentira momentos antes se dissipara rapidamente, e em seu lugar uma felicidade indescritível. Lançou-se aos braços de Hagen, abraçando-o apaixonadamente. Sentiu quando as mãos do rapaz envolveram-lhe as costas, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. A mesma emoção que ela sentia, o dominando, tornando-se ainda mais forte, quando a voz doce lhe chegou ao ouvido:

— Amo você... — sussurrou. Sua respiração era uma leve carícia contra a orelha do rapaz, que estremeceu ao senti-la tocá-lo.

Afastaram-se, olhando-se com amor e carinho, mas ainda havia algo nos olhos de Flear e Hagen sabia perfeitamente o que era. Sentando-se ao lado dela no banco, enlaçando-a pelos ombros, trazendo-a para bem perto de seu corpo, sentindo-a se aconchegar a ele:

— Siegfried está com ela... Flear... — disse lenta e suavemente. — Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem e chegarão logo. — Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o.

Um olhar de confiança e agradecimento... Agradecimento pelo amor, pela amizade, pelo carinho e conforto implícitos naquelas palavras.

* * *

O vento aumentara de intensidade e a nevasca piorara.

Hilda tinha dificuldades em prosseguir. Ainda estava cansada pela corrida enlouquecida do dia anterior. Mas forçava-se a continuar. Sentiu a mão de Siegfried em suas costas, guiando-a e impulsionando seus movimentos. Lançou-lhe um olhar de agradecimento, que foi retribuído com leve aceno de cabeça.

Olhando para frente, estreitando os olhos, a mão à frente do rosto, tentando, dessa forma, conter o vento que lhe fustigava. Tinham que chegar logo, mas sabia que a caminhada era bem longa. Apesar de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior, tinhas forças suficientes para ir em frente, mas não sabia se Hilda agüentaria. Ela ainda muito cansada.

Irritava-se por seus passos lentos. Sua fraqueza estava atrasando Siegfried. Não fosse por ela, o rapaz já estaria bem adiantado. Suas pernas pareciam de chumbo. Seus pés afundavam na neve ao trocar o passo. Lutar contra a neve fofa era desgastante. As pernas estavam doloridas...

Siegfried viu-a cair sobre a neve e se agachou ao lado dela, envolvendo os ombros, inclinando-se para fitar-lhe o rosto. Este estava vermelho por causa do vento frio. Os lábios trêmulos. Quando os olhos se encontram, Siegfried os viu marejarem e as palavras que ouvira a seguir o irritaram:

— Estou atrapa... Atrapalhando... Você... — murmurou.

Siegfried a fitou. Os olhos sérios e intensos, fitando-a com incredulidade.

— Não diga isso, senhorita! — disse veemente.

Hilda desviara o olhar, baixando a cabeça, as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Um movimento repentino a pegara de surpresa e quando se deu conta, estava nos braços de Siegfried e ele a fitava suavemente, secou-lhe as lágrimas.

— Siegfried... — ela tentou argumentar, mas ele a interrompera.

— Não se preocupe, senhorita... Chegaremos logo. — ela o encarou por alguns instantes e então, assentiu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Siegfried suspirou ao sentir a proximidade com ela novamente. Seus braços a apertaram ainda mais contra seu corpo. Ela era tão pequena e tão leve. Retomou a caminhada, procurando andar o mais rápido que podia. Precisavam chegar ao castelo logo... Era arriscado ficaram perambulando. Ymir os estava "caçando" certamente. Quanto antes chegassem... Melhor. Teriam como se defender de um... Iminente ataque.

Continua...

* * *

Boooom, pessoal, quero pedir desculpas a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic. Eu juro, prometo nunca mais postar uma fic que não esteja completa. Não pensei que esta fic fosse ser tão difícil, mas está sendo. Espero não os estar decepcionando.

Quero agradecer a todos os comentários que já recebi, e agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Agradecer também à paciência de todos vocês! Espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Muito, muitíssimo obrigada! Faltam mais dois ou três capítulos no máximo.

Até o próximo capítulo, que espero, sinceramente, não demore tanto tempo para ficar pronto quanto este demorou!

Beijos a todos!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Confronto

* * *

_**

_Hilda via-se novamente no meio da floresta. Uma nevasca fustigava seu corpo cansando e ela estava sozinha. Sentia frio e a escuridão a sua volta era aterradora. O vento passava uivando por entre as árvores. Seus lábios tremiam. Suas pernas estavam cansadas da árdua caminhada e sem forças para prosseguir... caíra, prostrada sobre a neve. A escuridão aumentava, e logo, não podia ver mais nada a sua frente. Abraçou-se e chamou por ele:_

— _Siegfried! — chamou assustada. Não obteve resposta. Seus olhos começaram a marejar e ela tentou novamente: — Siegfried! — nada. O medo a tomara completamente e apesar de não ter mais forças, tentou chamá-lo novamente, mas sua voz não passara de um murmúrio encoberto pelo som furioso da tempestade._

_Baixara a cabeça e não lutara mais. Permitira que as lágrimas de medo banhassem-lhe o rosto. Chorou por alguns minutos. De repente, sentira a presença de alguém. Esperanças renovadas, ela ergueu o rosto e tentou ver através da escuridão. Um vulto começou a tomar forma e ele caminhava em sua direção. Sorriu... era ele. Era alto, os cabelos longos, enquanto ele andava, uma luz parecia envolvê-lo. Quando finalmente vira aquele rosto e os olhos que por alguns instantes antes foram azuis acinzentados se tornarem rubros, tentou se levantar e correr, mas não tinha mais forças._

— _Nos encontramos novamente... Hilda... — aquela voz que a assustava tanto, que desejara nunca mais ouvir..._

_Via-o se aproximar e não conseguia fazer nada para evitá-lo. As lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto. Estava acontecendo novamente. Ele estendeu as mãos para tocar seus cabelos e ela não conseguiu conter o grito que estava aprisionado em sua garganta:_

— _NÃO! — gritou._

Seu rosto estava transfigurado. Uma expressão de puro pânico. Estava inquieta e sob suas pálpebras, seus olhos se moviam incessantemente. As mãos seguravam o lençol com firmeza e os lábios tremiam.

Parecia aprisionada naquele sonho assustador.

Quando ele fez menção de tocá-la em seu pesadelo, finalmente parecera ter se libertado. Sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor, como se ainda tivesse dúvidas de ter ou não acordado.

Respirou aliviada e passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirando ofegante e ainda tendo os lábios trêmulos de medo.

Um ruído lhe chamou a atenção e Hilda erguera a cabeça, tentando ver além da penumbra na qual seu quarto estava mergulhado. Apavorou-se quando ouviu um riso baixinho que aumentara gradativamente, enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão... um vulto... tentou deslizar para trás na cama, querendo se afastar daquela sombra que se aproximava lenta e sagazmente.

— Nos reencontramos, Hilda de Polaris... — a voz! Aquela mesma voz detestada e temida! Quando vira aqueles dois pontos rubros brilharem, não hesitou e jogando as cobertas, levantou-se e lançou-se em direção à porta, abrindo-a e alcançando o corredor.

Corria desesperadamente. Não podia ser! Achou que estava livre! Que ele não mais voltaria a atormentá-la. Chamava por socorro e quando estava preste a descer o primeiro lance de escadas, uma mão grande e áspera segurou-lhe o braço, puxando-a de volta.

— Não! — ela gritou em pânico, sentindo-se ser aprisionada contra o corpo forte dele: Ymir...

— Me desaponta pensar que você acreditou que seria assim tão fácil se livrar de mim, minha querida Valkíria... — sua voz rouca e grave ecoava pelo vazio e escuro corredor fazendo-a sentir como se a presença dele estivesse por toda parte.

Seu grito por socorro ecoara por todo o castelo, propagando-se continuamente pelos vastos e vazios corredores.

Hilda se debatia nos braços do deus e conseguindo livrar uma de suas mãos, alcançou o candelabro na parede de pedra ao seu lado e golpeou a cabeça de Ymir com o objeto, ferindo, mais uma vez, o corpo mortal do deus.

Livre, ela se lançou pelas escadas. Desci o mais rápido que podia.

Ymir recobrou-se do ataque, levando a mão à testa, de onde escorria um filete de sangue do corte profundo. Esfregou os dedos manchados pelo líquido denso e rubro e olhou em direção ao corredor. Seus olhos brilhando furiosamente, seus maxilares pressionados.

— É A ÚLTIMA VEZ, HILDA DE POLARIS, QUE CONSEGUE FUGIR DE MIM! — esbravejou furioso, pondo-se em seu encalço.

Hilda corria desesperadamente, esgueirando-se pelos corredores. O som de seus passos parecia absurdamente alto aos seus ouvidos e ela podia jurar que Ymir conseguiria segui-la ao ouvir os sons que sua corrida desenfreada causava sobre o chão de pedras.

Ao passar por uma das muitas câmeras, sentiu-se ser puxada para dentro e teve sua boca coberta por uma mão, para evitar que ela gritasse. Debateu-se alguns instantes. Sentiu aquela mesma mão que a puxara segundos antes envolverem seus pulsos e puxarem seus braços, mantendo-os presos contra seu peito, forçando-a se parar de se mexer. Apavorada, ela soluçava e tremia. As lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, fechados em desespero.

— Calma, senhorita... — ouviu a voz rouca e suave e sentiu a respiração quente lhe tocar a orelha.

Abriu os olhos e parou de se debater. Uma sensação de segurança a envolveu completamente, livrando-a da angústia que sentia. Estava protegida. Estava nos braços de Siegfried.

Siegfried, ao perceber que ela relaxara, retirou a mão que cobria os lábios dela. Sentiu-se mau por tê-la assustado, mas não havia outra opção. Manteve-a em seus braços por alguns instantes, permitindo que ela se acalmasse aos poucos. Sentiu-a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo, o rosto delicado virado na direção do seu. Suas faces se tocando delicadamente.

Desencostando-se do ombro dele, Hilda se voltou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram. As mãos envolviam seus ombros, e apertaram com força ao fitá-la nos olhos. Uma fúria o tomou ao ver os olhos vermelhos e assustados.

O transe fôra quebrado quando ouviram o som crescente de passos apressados e Siegfried olhou em direção à entrada da câmara. Hilda acompanhou seu olhar e viu quando a silhueta de Ymir passou na frente deles, à apenas alguns metros de distância. O rapaz abraçou a bela Valkíria, puxando-a contra si, sentindo-a se encolher em seus braços. O casal protegido pela escuridão Viu quando a silhueta de Ymir passou por eles.

Respiraram aliviados quando ele desaparecera pelo corredor, só notando naquele momento que haviam prendido o fôlego.

Siegfried se afastou, apenas um pouco e fez com que Hilda se voltasse para ele e seus olhos se encontraram, fitando-se intensamente. E, não conseguindo mais se conter, Hilda jogara-se em seus braços.

— Siegfried... — murmurou com a cabeça recostada ao peito do rapaz, os braços o envolvendo com força pela cintura e sentindo-se acolhida por ele.

O jovem guerreiro-deus a abraçou, sentindo por alguns instantes o calor da pessoa amada junto ao seu corpo.

— Venha, senhorita. — ele disse, afastando-se relutante. Tomou-lhe e mão e puxou-a consigo, incitando-a a acompanhá-lo. — Eu sabia que ele voltaria e desta vez, não vai desistir. Precisamos enfrentá-lo e destruí-lo. — conduziu-a por um pequeno corredor que estava praticamente escondido pelas sombras.

— Sieg... — foi interrompida.

— Entre. — disse, enquanto se esgueiravam por uma estreita passagem. Caminharam por alguns minutos, subindo uma escadaria de degraus de pedras, tão estreitos que mal cabiam seus pés. Siegfried ia à frente, guiando-a cuidadosamente.

— Onde estamos indo, Siegfried? — ela olhava em volta, intrigada. Achou que conhecia cada passagem escondida naquele castelo, mas, pelo que podia perceber... enganara-se.

— A senhorita ficará em segurança. — disse apenas. Empurrou a enorme porta e deu passagem para que ela entrasse. A luz a cegou ao entrarem, afinal, o caminho que percorreram era um breu, apenas uma ou outra tocha o iluminava esparsamente.

Os guerreiros-Deuses estavam ali reunidos. Todos trajavam suas armaduras, assim como Siegfried. Esperavam-na, juntos a Flear, que se levantou e aproximou-se da irmã, abraçando-a, assim que a viu passar pela porta.

— Hilda! — disse ela, aliviada.

Os rapazes se encaminharam para a porta e as duas jovens voltaram-se para fitá-los.

Siegfried adiantou-se e tomando a mão direita de Hilda entre as suas, disse com firmeza:

— A senhorita e a senhorita Flear ficarão aqui, enquanto eu e os Guerreiros-Deuses vamos enfrentar Ymir. — disse convicto.

Hilda sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver a determinação nos olhos azuis. A voz de Siegfried soara decidida. Ele não desistiria. Seria naquele dia: Uma Batalha de vida ou morte entre seus Guerreiros e o deus Ymir. Ela apertou as mãos dele entre as suas, num gesto assustado e tentou demovê-lo daquela decisão:

— Não... — mas foi interrompida.

— Não há escolha, senhorita. — disse resoluto.

Depois de alguns instantes de contemplação, ele voltou seu olhar para seus amigos. Seu rosto e seus olhos, sérios e compenetrados, encontraram o olhar de cada um de seus companheiros e se detiveram em Hilda.

— Chegou a hora, Siegfried. — ouviu a voz de Hagen e acenou afirmativamente.

A jovem Valkíria estava emocionada e podia ver brilhando nos olhos azuis de Siegfried, a determinação e a força de um verdadeiro Guerreiro. O rapaz se aproximou lentamente e parou apenas alguns centímetros de distância:

— Fique aqui, senhorita. Eu e os Guerreiros-Deuses não voltaremos até que Ymir seja derrotado. E ele o será. Tem a minha palavra. — disse resoluto, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Os olhos de Hilda marejaram e, timidamente, ela tocou o rosto de Siegfried:

— Por favor, tenha cuidado... — murmurou suavemente, sua voz embargada pela emoção e preocupação com o homem que amava.

Siegfried afastara-se, hesitante e os rapazes começaram a se retirar da sala, mas antes de sair voltou-se em direção a Hilda. Contemplou-a por alguns segundos. Olhos nos olhos, a respiração de ambos acelerada, os corações disparados. Suas emoções se confundiam e a ansiedade era a que imperava. Sentimentos há tanto tempo aprisionados, revoltavam-se. Exigiam liberdade. Ansiavam por demonstrar todo amor e paixão que foram sufocados por anos.

O rapaz sentiu um aperto no peito. Em seu rosto, uma expressão de ansiedade e paixão. Tinha plena consciência de que poderia não sobreviver àquela batalha e não queria morrer sem ter dito a ela o que sentia. Que poderia não sair vivo daquela batalha e não queria morrer sem ter dito a ela o que sentia.

Aproximou-se, não conseguindo conter os sentimentos que brigavam em seu peito.

Hilda acompanhou sua aproximação e sem que pudesse reagir, sentiu-se sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes e os lábios tocaram os seus.

Beijou-a apaixonadamente. A emoção fôra tanta que não conseguira se mover. Estava petrificada, apenas sentindo o corpo másculo dele de encontro seu; seu calor a envolver; os lábios cheios movendo-se com urgência sobre os seus; as mãos e braços mantendo-a junto ao corpo dele.

Os corações de ambos batendo acelerados. Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Hilda, enquanto suas mãos trêmulas se enredavam entre os cabelos dourados, para em seguida deslizar pelos ombros e costas, numa carícia urgente e desesperada.

Seu braço esquerdo envolvia-a completamente pela cintura, trazendo para junto de seu corpo, obrigando-a ficar na ponta dos pés, enquanto a mão direita segurava-a pela nuca. Os lábios unidos. Colocaram naquele beijo todo amor e paixão que sentiam um pelo outro.

Relutante, ele se afastara dela lentamente, suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura, com firmeza, não querendo soltá-la. Viu-a com os olhos ainda fechados; os lábios avermelhados entreabertos e trêmulos, os rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas. Sorriu levemente e inclinou-se em direção a ela e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Amo você... — Quando Hilda, finalmente, saíra de seu estado de torpor e surpresa, o rapaz já havia se retirado.

Levou a mão aos lábios, ainda podia sentir o toque suave e o gosto do beijo de Siegfried.

Caiu de joelhos, a mão cobrindo o rosto, enquanto as lágrimas manchavam sua face. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e quando ergueu o rosto, viu o semblante também choroso de sua irmã. Abraçaram-se e rezaram para que os Guerreiros-Deuses vencessem aquela batalha. Para que eles voltassem em segurança.

* * *

Siegfried e os Guerreiros-Deuses se esgueiravam pelos corredores do palácio. Com a intenção de surpreender Ymir, se separaram e cada um seguiu por um corredor. Seria mais fácil encontrar o deus dessa forma. Provavelmente ele estaria procurando a armadura de Odin... se a encontrasse, seria praticamente invencível. Poderiam cercá-lo dessa forma. Encurralá-lo. Decidiriam, naquela mesma noite, seus futuros e do Asgard.

O deus não fazia questão de ser silencioso. Estava ali para se vingar e, finalmente, se apoderar da armadura de Odin... então, seria invencível. O deus mais poderoso do panteão nórdico.

Alcançou o que parecia ser um pátio circular cercado por enormes paredes de pedra, mas a céu aberto. Pequenos flocos caíam sobre seu corpo. Os olhos argutos perscrutavam o local, incessantemente. Em cada parede vira duas portas. Talvez... a armadura de Odin estivesse atrás de uma daquelas portas.

Caminhou em direção a uma daquelas portas. Tocou-a levemente, buscando sentir alguma força emanando daquela sala.

— Ora, ora... — escutou a voz odiada. O deus voltou-se em direção ao som e seus olhos encontraram Siegfried, parado, encarando-o furiosamente. — Ymir... — murmurou, estreitando os olhos.

O deus sorriu maliciosamente e afastando-se da porta, desceu os três degraus que o separavam do pátio, ficando a menos de dez metros de distância do Guerreiro-Deus.

— Está na hora de você aceitar quem eu realmente sou, Siegfried. — o rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando-o desdenhosamente. A capa azul-royal presa ao ombro por um broche de água-marinha, a pedra da mesma cor dos olhos frios e maliciosos do deus. Os cabelos platinados esvoaçavam, tocados pelo vento frio. Sua pele pálida, não estava avermelhada. O frio não parecia afetá-lo. — Eu sou Indur, um poderoso deus. Você não é nada, Siegfried. — mantinha um olhar arrogante, que esvaiu, cedendo lugar à raiva, quando viu um sorriso de deboche curvar os lábios de Siegfried.

— Poderoso? Você não é nada sem a armadura de Odin, deus Indur. — disse com desdém.

— Eu pretendo contar com a ajuda de Hilda para conquistar a armadura de Odin, garoto. — disse, maliciosamente. — Ela reluta, mas quando chegar o momento, tenho certeza que ela terá prazer em me ajudar. — Siegfried sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias. As insinuações por trás das palavras de Indur, irritando-o.

O deus sorriu. Conseguira tirar o rapaz do sério.

— Nunca se aproximará dela! — esbravejou. — Sua luta é comigo, Indur! E juro por Odin, que o derrotarei! — disse em posição de luta.

Siegfried sentia que seu coração batia disparado. Sentia o poderoso cosmo do deus emanando. Mesmo ele não sendo o mais poderoso dos deuses, ainda era um deus e tinha suas artimanhas. Estava nervoso, sabia o quanto àquela luta era importante. O futuro de Asgard dependia daquela batalha. Tinha que vencer! Por Odin, Por Asgard... por Hilda, tinha que derrotar Indur.

Continua...

* * *

O próximo capítulo será, finalmente, a batalha entre Siegfried e Indur. Estão faltando apenas mais dois.

Acho que pedir desculpas pela demora é até um abuso da minha parte. Esta fic está parada há quase um ano. Infelizmente, eu só consegui terminar este capítulo agora. Estava completamente sem inspiração. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar a terminar o próximo capítulo, espero que seja logo e, a partir de agora, em respeito a vocês, prometo nunca mais postar uma fic que esteja inacabada.

Bom, obrigada pela paciência de vocês e obrigada por acompanharem esta fic. Espero que este capítulo os tenha agradado.

Beijos a todos e até a próxima atualização... que eu espero, seja em breve!


	10. Chapter 10

Em primeiro lugar, eu quero pedir imensas desculpas a quem está acompanhando esta fic. Infelizmente eu, no afã de posta-la logo, fui irresponsável. Postei uma fic que não estava completa. Uma fic que me foi um desafio, pois é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre uma batalha e, infelizmente, me perdi. Eu já tinha oito capítulos escritos, quando comecei a postar, e acreditei que conseguiria terminá-la logo, mas isso não aconteceu. Por isso, eu vou tentar pegar esta fic desde o início. Vou reescrevê-la, e desta forma recuperar a linha de raciocínio. Espero que tenham paciência para acompanha-la e mais uma vez, me perdoem. Isso não voltará a acontecer. Só postarei fics completas.

Até a volta, que eu espero, seja em breve.


End file.
